Sweet Tea
by Varify My Soul
Summary: Love controls us beyond human understanding. What may seem so pure can be tainted with lust so easily. Can Zuko find his way out of another dark hole without losing himself?
1. Journal

A/N: Howdy, this isn't my first fanfic but I'm so very critical of myself that if I don't believe that I have done my best then I won't allow my work to stay up. Hopefully this one will be the beginning of something beautiful.

Chapter preface: Zuko's recap of the past year (The other chapters won't be written this way.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, however I do own all of my ideas.

Sweet Tea

Journals

It has been about a week or so after my new allies and I celebrated in Uncle's tea shop. They all seemed so happy, so care free now. And for a second I thought I could be that way as well, I had Mai who loves me and real friends, but nothing last forever. When I arrived to the Fire Nation with Mai at my side I knew things would be difficult, the once blood thirsty noblemen would want to know the immediate course of action in which I was to take. The army would need to be rebuilt, a national procession for those who had lost their lives during my father's war, the towns and town's people had worries of weakness and fears of starvation. The avatar was of little reassurance to these people, to _my people. _I was the one who would have to answer for my father's sins, even the Gods would rain done their vengeance if I did not succeed.

Everyday these worries continued, more treaties to sign and more trials to prove my ability, for each I threw everything I had into it. Meetings would last for days without sleep, how could one deal with these bitter old men! Uncle had decided to stay at his tea shop, he believed in my strength as a leader, his confidence was one of the things that allowed me to wake each morning. Slowly a year past, and I had reestablished trade with the other nations, things were good. And shortly in one full moon cycle I could take some leisure time as the marvelous anniversary of the end of the war would begin.

Many saw this as a memorial for our defeat, others saw it as a ceremony for the dead. They came to me to make a final decision, how would we remember this, how would my people and the world look at this one moment. My mother often would tell Azula and I about the creatures in the spirit world. One of which bore the appearance of a great bird, its curse as well as its gift was immortality. This bird's death was caused by its own greed and malice if it could not contain the raw rage inside that very emotion came to life in the form of fire. That fire did not just lite its feathers but incinerated the fowl, and its grave was its ashes. But out of those same ashes came life, the bird would awaken as if like a new born and try to live its life better the second time around. This would be the premise to the festival, great death for great life. A Phoenix festival.

When things finally began to slow down I tried to reconnect with Mai, she had become more distant over time. Her eyes were growing colder when she looked at me, the lovely venom in her words could not be wasted on me. All my time and all of my energy was focused on work, I never meant to hurt her. But...I can't help but wonder about these amazing sapphire eyes that visit me in my dreams. Mai's golden orbs touch nothing inside me. Dear Agni! She has given me so much, Mai betrayed her friends, her home land, and her family just to protect me! She's given me her love endlessly, and her body. All in the hope I would finally come around and make her my official Fire Lady.

Dammit, those sapphires, that jewel that no region could ever duplicate. I see her under me when I bed Mai, I see her in the stars and the moon. Hundreds of miles a way she can pull my thoughts and my loins. I _hate_ myself for it. I never say her name, it is my deepest fear that if I do I will never stop. My Jewel doesn't need a name she is the sea, the sky, the very blood in my veins. FUCK! WHY DO I TORTURE MYSELF!

The last week before guess arrive starts tomorrow, she will be here and so will Aang. They all are coming, I must keep her off my mind at all cost. As a gift I received three concubines one of my nation ,Una, one of the Earth Kingdom, Raja, and one of the United Water Tribes,Lsai,. I have taken the water girl so many times...I'm sicken with myself. Mai hates me to the core of her soul, she won't look at me any longer, and I can not bare to look at her with the feeling of shame hanging from me like dirty linen. And still I bring Lsai to my bed ,and every night multiply times I hear her screams echo through my chambers, she must be so scared. I stare into her eyes making myself believe her lakes are the powerful oceans that my Jewel commands. Then I send her back to the harem, like the toy doll she is.

Lsai has been sent to the hospital ward, she had to be carried out. Agni,what am I becoming?

They arrive today and as a good friend and Fire Lord I must meet them.

A/N: R&R all opinions welcome.


	2. Changes

A/N: Howdy, A big thank you to the people who reviewed for begin my first, it really means a lot. ^_^

Disclaimer: I own none of Avatar but all of my ideas.

Changes

Stepping out of the carriage, Zuko looked over the eastern port; it was decorated with white lotus covering the ground and sea as if it were carpet. A golden banner that read _Welcome_ in red stitching was raised high into the air. The ship was to arrive at any moment now. Zuko, feeling that it would be friendlier to meet them without the formalities of the many council members at his throat, stood there in long black pants, cloth shoes, and a casual red linen shirt. The shirt was made with black embroidery around the edges of the short sleeves and at the deep cut, dropping from his throat to his chest scar. The shirt fit nicely on him; it was light enough for the wind to blow through it but form fitting so that his lean, muscular, 19-year-old body was clearly visible. Zuko's hair blew with the passing wind. It could be seen past his shoulders when it wasn't in its restrained top knot. He stood proud and intimidating as he overlooked the nearing ship.

The metal ship cut through the flowers easily and smoothly. Fire Nation guards quickly began unlatching hooks and ropes to relieve the ramp to shore. Each dignitary walked off the ship dressed in modified clothing; this summer had been particularly hot so seamstresses had been sent out to tailor clothing that represented their respected nations but were appropriate to the heat. Sokka walked down the ramp first with Suki linked at his arm. They had been married about four months now, and their newlywed glow was beaming off of them. Suki had kept her hair short but wore a cyan-blue robe over an emerald-green sleeveless dress that stopped above her knees. Sokka, who matched his wife, wore the same robe over emerald short-sleeved shirt and long shorts. The 18-year-old man had grown a simple goatee, and his hair remained in its warrior cut.

"Zuko!" Sokka ran to his friend, grabbing his forearm in a forcibly friendly shake. "My good man, I believe you remember Suki, my wife, my wifey, my partner in life-y." Suki's smile and laughter only encouraged the young man's attitude.

"Yes, I do remember her. I'm glad both of you made it safely." Zuko greeted them, letting a smirk cross his face.

"Well, I won't say all that. You ever saw a motion sick earthbender?" Sokka's smile disappeared, and his eyes grew the size of saucers.

"I heard that!" Toph called form the top of the ramp. A guard had tried to help her but found himself in cased in a metal tub. The 15-year-old girl wore a camouflage-green dress with short sleeves and matching ribbons tied around her bare feet. Toph sat on top of the ramp and placed her hands by her sides; she began to roll the ramp from where she sat to the shore causing it to lift and carry her over. "Oh yeah, I just did that." Toph's cockiness had only increased over time.

"Yea yea, we all know you can do freaky metal stuff, ok, nobody cares!" Sokka saw fit to patronize the younger girl.

"How 'bout I give you the shave of your life, then we'll see who the freak is?" Toph's blank eyes stared in his direction.

"Oh geez you guys really? Katara leaves you two alone for like five minutes and y'all are already at it." As Suki mentioned her sister-in-law's name, a cold shiver ran down Zuko's spine. He had to focus and push those thoughts out of his mind. Just then, a large gust of wind came sweeping the lotus from the ground in a swirling sphere.

Aang rose up from the ship's deck on top of a familiar, white, flying bison. To help with Appa's distress in the heat, his hair had been cut only an inch from his skin. Even then during the trip, Aang and Katara had to continually water him down. Appa came down close to the shore above them; the avatar sat on top just as happy and bubbly as when he was first released from his ice prison. Aang seemed to have no need for specially made clothing; his concern was to reconnect with his air-nomadic history. His robe was a simple orange and yellow tunic though it was clear he had grown vertically very quickly.

"Hey down there! Appa isn't feeling well; do you think I could just take him to the palace now?" He shouted to the Fire Lord.

"Kaidin!" Zuko called to one of his servants. "See that the avatar gets what he needs for the bison, then bring him to the courtyard to meet us." Kaidin bowed respectfully and was taken aboard the bison with Aang's help.

As the others waved to Aang, Katara had found her way to the slightly bent ramp and was making her way down. The corners of her hair were braided into two hanging loops on each side of her head. The back had been French braided and thrown over her shoulder. Her top was a stunning sky-blue tube-top with golden medallions hanging from the bottom and sky-blue pants that gripped the top of her ankles. Katara's entire mid-section was bare except for a thin whale-bone that seemed to pierce the top of her belly button. The bone was a remarkable white, and it curled up at the edges as if two hooks had been molded together. She saw that everyone had their attention on something else so she took it upon herself to greet the generous Fire Lord. Smiling, Katara attacked Zuko in a tight, pressing hug.

Zuko, in response, was so frightened and shocked that he jumped right off the pier. The warm water over took his head as he thrashed about wildly, screaming and cursing inaudibly. Steam began to rise from the water around him as he finally figured out he had fallen in, and Katara was here. As the teenagers on the dock began to laugh at the outrageous scene before them, another voice could be heard.

"I see my nephew still has his old temper." Iroh walked up to them all. Zuko, finally calming down, swam to the nearest latter and climbed back on to the dock.

"Uncle, I had no idea you were coming."Zuko walked to his uncle with a straight face that had turned a bright red. He was trying very hard to ignore the snickering behind his back. Iroh gave the dripping boy a platypus, bear-sized hug with a hearty laugh coming from his lungs. "I'll only be here two or so days, nephew; I just had to see how you were fairing out here by yourself. And make sure the old men weren't pushing you over the edge."

"Cause we know how easy that would be!" Toph called out. The group, again, broke into a violent fit of laughter at Zuko's expense. He was glad they were here; such happy faces took him away from his troubled mind. Though he knew _her _face would bring all that trouble down on him once more.

"If you all would kindly get in the carriage," Zuko motioned behind him. "It will take us to the palace so you all may settle in." He turned to start walking with steady streams of water running down his face. Katara stepped in synch with him.

"Please, Zuko, let me take care of that." She began to wave her hand over him and pulled the water off with one sweep. Zuko quickly ran his fingers through his hair causing it to fall over that side of his vision.

"Thank you. I believe I should be calling you princess now, right?" He chuckled. "Please excuse me everyone. I wasn't prepared for so many passengers." He faced the others, keeping Katara out of his line-of-sight. "I'll be behind you all on my komodo-horse." Zuko bowed slightly to them and began retreating. They all loaded inside of the open carriage; its screens had been folded up to allow more air to pass through. They sat upon huge, soft pillows. The carriage really was quite large enough for six people; it sat on four large flats that rested on two komodo-horses which led them to the palace.

"I think hot head is just being anti-social." Toph offered "Even I know this thing could hold all of us comfortably."

"Don't be so judgmental. You can see Zuko is going through a lot of trouble to make sure we are all kept happy." Katara reasoned. "Besides, even if he does want some privacy, it isn't that shocking. We've all known him for a while now. It's normal."

Iroh gazed at the waterbending master. Even though she was only 17, she had matured so much. Her wisdom complimented her beauty. "Tell me Katara, Sokka; how are you both doing with your new positions of princess and prince of the United Water Tribes?"

"It's great! Getting free food all the time. Oh, yeah." Sokka rubbed his hands over his stomach gingerly. Katara couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I personally don't think it was the best decision. The water tribes are so individualized; how can they expect one family to guide over all them? Still, they have entrusted Sokka and me to that duty so all I can offer is my best."

"Yes, I understand you feeling that way, but on the other hand, perhaps bringing the tribes and cultures together will only strengthen your people. It is when we are divided that we are conquered."

"I WANT THE PIE!" Sokka's hands were wrapped around one of the desserts put in the carriage. He was trying very hard to hide it under his robe.

"YOU BABY. HAND IT OVER!" Toph's hand clutched a spiraling rock ready to aim and fire.

"Dear La, I hope we get there soon." Katara's head shook in her hands.

When the small procession had reached the gates, Zuko left the others to be escorted by servants to their rooms. A very old woman dressed in an elaborated silk red gown and head garb waited in the hall entrance for him.

"My Lord," She bowed deeply on her knees. Zuko stopped and allowed her to stand; she was the head mistress of the palace harem, Hajana. "I've come to plead with you, my Lord; Lsai won't be able to offer her services for quite some time."

"Explain. What happen to her?"

"Your highness... she, she has a broken pelvis, collar bone, and torn ligaments in her thighs. There are second degree burns on her cervix as well, my Lord. Perhaps one of the other girls would suit your fancy." Zuko stared at the wall; he never remembered being that rough. Never in his entire life had he hurt someone that badly. What was it inside him that gave this monster birth?

"Yes, you will send Una and Raja to my chambers after tonight's ceremonies."

"Both of them? That's not like y-"

"Did I stutter? You are excused Hajana." For a moment, he felt bad sending her away like that, but maybe if he had two girls that did not resemble his Jewel, it would help to both distract him and control this beast. Zuko knew he could not avoid looking at her during the weeklong festival, but he sure as Hell would try.

A/N: There was so much more I wanted to include in this chapter ~_~ but I would hate to make it too long. R&R all opinions welcome.


	3. Paper Flag

A/N: Howdy, so I realized today that this story will be quite long. And I know I hate having to wait for authors to update so I'm vowing to not let three days past without an update.

Disclaimer: I own all of my ideas and none of Avatar.

((((

Paper Flags

It was not yet lunch as the guest gathered in the courtyard, waiting for Zuko to return. A thin sheet was tented over the area to provide some shade. Katara lay down by the pond letting her fingers dip in and stir the water; Aang sat next to her. It seemed as if they were in deep conversation. Across the yard, Suki was admiring the fire-lilies that were starting to bloom; Sokka stood behind his kneeling lover and messaged her shoulders. Toph, far away from the others, dug her feet a few inches into the ground; she wanted to be as familiar with this place as possible. The Avatar had not stayed with his friend in the last year. He wanted to go out and find a new spiritual connection to himself, study the land differently than he had when he was running for his life. Sokka and Katara tried to convince him he should stay with them, but truly they knew he was still a kid who had to find himself his own way. In the last month, Aang had joined them again, and there he was now trying to straighten out his latest emotions.

"I missed you more then you could imagine, Katara. Even though it's been a year, I still care about you. It's just…now I understand the way I care about you." Aang was trying to build up his courage. He had discovered something about himself but didn't know how to explain it.

"Aang, you know I have always been here for you. You can trust me; just say what you're thinking." The water princess said without turning her head.

"Katara, you are my best friend; you saved me from more things than I can count. You're like my sister and my mother. So I guess what I found out was that um, um well, I kinda, I like guys." He almost whispered it. All that time he had spent trying to get her attention was pointless now.

"What do mean Aang?" She turned quickly and looked him in the eyes.

"I mean I really, really like guys." His face winched up. His breath became heavy; Aang bit his lip to restrain his fear of what she would do. Then he heard laughter.

"Well geez, Aang, I like guys, too!" Katara continued to roll and laugh next to the water. "I'm sorry Aang, I know I'm being insensitive, but I just thought you were going to tell me something life altering. I mean I'm sure it's life altering to you." She kept rambling trying to explain her outburst. Sitting up, she faced him and held his hands close to her. "Aang, I love you. You are one of my best friends, and if this is who you truly believe you are then I'll support you no matter what. You're my hero." She smiled brightly at the young boy and embraced him in a deep hug. At that moment, Zuko found his way to the peaceful enclosure. Looking around to make sure everyone was there, he gazed upon the heart-crushing sight. His Jewel was wrapped in Aang's arms; their faces were brushing close together, eyes closed and smiling. She could never be his. Even in his dreams this sight would burn into his soul. Zuko cast his eyes skyward and began to grind tiny balls of fire between his teeth.

'_Focus, Zuko. Let it go. Let her go._ _Calm yourself. We will make someone pay for your lose. I promise.'_ Short fragments of thoughts came to him.Rage and desire racked his body, _'Should have killed him'_ Zuko could barely stand; his sight was getting fuzzy, and his feet felt as if water had replaced his bone. He collapsed right in the middle of the courtyard, drawing the attention of everyone there. Many servants came running with towels and water pails. Aang and Katara, seeing the fallen Fire Lord, ran to his side along with Sokka and Suki. Toph calmly walked over, so much commotion for a simple heat stroke was ridiculous.

"What happen to him?" Sokka questioned.

"What's wrong?"Suki joined her voice.

"My Lord!'' A frightened servant gasped. A small crowd of twelve people had gathered around them.

Katara gathered the water in her hands from the closest pail. The illumination gave everyone the signal to stand back and give her room.

"Sugar Queen, do you even know what you're healing?" The earthbender stopped her before she could lower her hands.

"I don't have time for this Toph." Wrinkling her brow, Katara ripped her hands away from her friend.

"He had a heat stroke; if you're going to do any good then you should focus on his fore head."

"How do you know that?" Aang pulled Toph aside.

"My feet. Remember, I had them in the ground. I could feel when Hot Head came walking in. His body temperature rose a good twenty degrees in a few seconds; any longer and I'm sure the ground would have been scorched where he stood."

"What could have made it shoot up like that?" The Kioshi warrior looked down puzzled.

"All I know is that he was facing the two of you." Toph turned to Aang and whispered, "You should be more observant when you share your secrets, Twinkle Toes."

Zuko opened his eyes slowly, fluttering them until his vision cleared. And there, bent over him, were those eyes bright, sparkling and beautiful. A river burst inside of him; he was drowning in her presence. They had met like this before; her hands over him, healing him and protecting him. It was the first time he had realized he loved her and every day after was the same. Those eyes. Her eyes.

"Thank you, Katara." He smiled back at her warmly.

"We've got to stop meeting this way Zuko." She joked with him.

The crowd dispersed after Zuko had stood back up and was talking audibly. He proceeded to tell them about the schedule for the next week. This evening, as the sun set, the last step in a year-long mourning for those that had died began; this would finish the funeral rites every citizen of the Fire Nation had to observe. There would be a long march to the most sacred place in the land. When they all were finally gathered, the final goodbye to the souls would be made by a dozen of the most holy and respected priests. Zuko explained to them that clothing for the ceremony was very important. Since they had chosen their rooms prior to their meeting, outfits would be awaiting them when they returned. There were hall attendants that would see to specific needs or that would retrieve him if asked. He also let them know the palace was a home to them while they were here. Other events would commence the following days. Tomorrow morning a show would be presented to them as royal guests and to usher in another prosperous year; it would officially open the festival and mark the anniversary date. After, they were to be taken on a tour with the council to explore the Fire Nation, and finally a casual banquet would be held each night. In the middle of the week, there would be a parade and grand ball. For last two days, there would be a street feast at the beach, which would last most of the day, followed by a fireworks show as a finale. Zuko explained that everything had been planned to the last detail, hoping this would deter his friends' usual spontaneous actions.

"Gosh, all this planning is making me hungry," Sokka whined.

"Or the fact that it's lunch time might have something to do with that." Suki reminded him. Zuko handed them each a slip of paper with times on it. A few slots remained empty with the caption _Tea_ written underneath.

"What's with the tea parties?" Aang asked as he studied his sheet.

"Those aren't tea parties; I spend most of my free moments having a cup of jasmine tea. That is there to let you know when you have a free moment, and what I'll be doing." The Fire Lord explained.

"Ahhh, look at you trying to be considerate." Suki joked with the boy. His face tented red as he ran his fingers through his hair once more hiding embarrassment.

"If none of you are hungry, that's fine, but food is waiting for us in the drawing room." Zuko changed topic.

"Food!" Sokka grabbed Suki and Katara and ran into the palace. Toph, laughing, quickly followed after; they were all starving.

Aang was left with Zuko blankly staring at the empty space.

"Those guys are hilarious; Zuko, did you, by chance, remember I don't eat meat?" Aang joyfully asked him.

Zuko faced the avatar with a frown on his face. "Listen, Aang, I know you two are together, but you mind not being so friendly in the open like that; it is not appropriate."

"Who was I being friendly with…Katara? We aren't like that any more, you know together or anything. Just friends." Aang's hands came up in front of his face waving wildly against the accusation. Zuko looked down into his grey, child-like eyes; the boy was less than a foot shorter then him now.

"Are you sure?" Hope and desperation flooded his voice. The angry slits of his eyes widened and showed hope. Grabbing Aang's shoulders, he moved in close to him trying to make sure he had the truth. Aang, in response, felt slightly airy as the older man held him so close and strong; Zuko's grip was firm and comforting as well as frightening and intense.

"Um, yea. I'm sure." The avatar barely whispered. Zuko closed the distance and hugged Aang tightly; perhaps Zuko did not have to let his Jewel go. If there was any chance, he would take it, and this information gave him that hope. Aang's knees collapsed in on him; a strange warmth had filled through his body, being held like that. He began to in circle his arms around Zuko and basked in the excitement that coursed through him. But just as quickly as the moment came, it vanished; Zuko had pulled away and was rambling on about hunger and strength and preparations.

"Come on Aang," was all the boy heard as Zuko walked toward the palace. Zuko and Aang had not known that, for once, they shared the same thought. They each begged to their own Gods, stating all they needed was one chance.

…

After lunch was over, everyone had been instructed to meet in the drawing room again, and they would be off to the burial grounds soon. They all came in on-time; Toph's, Suki's and Katara's outfits were only slightly different. They all had on tunic-like dresses that covered their arms and feet completely. The older girls had thin-clothed white shoes. Katara wore thin, white pants under her gown where as Suki took it upon herself to wear her traditional make-up. Silver bands held each one of their white head wraps in place; the silk cloth draped long enough to hide their hair from sight. Nothing but their eyes and finger tips could be seen. Zuko, Sokka, and Aang also shared similar appearances; white pants, long sleeved tunic shirts that fell to their knees, and white cloth shoes. Over their eyes were white kohl markings. Zuko told them that a high priest and priestess would have to come in and cleanse them before they could leave; he instructed the girls how to kneel first, and on the three chants they would have to do. Then, he gave similar directions to his male companions. At the end of the cleansing, three dots of gold paint would be placed right above the eyebrows in the middle of the forehead. This long process took the group from after lunch until evening to finish. At about 5:20, they left to begin the march.

It was a beautiful scene to behold: miles and miles of people came dressed in fine white silks and purification symbols on their fore head. Zuko had explained that a ceremony like this was far too expensive for the citizens to have on their own. So the royal family had bought the necessary supplies for everyone who wanted to attend; they even sent out priests and priestesses to homes to perform the purifications. Now, these peasants and nobleman gathered identical to one another to honor something far greater than themselves. The peregrination began; family members carried vases filled with their loved one's ashes. The twelve priests stood in front all holding a part of a folded banner. This banner had all the names of the dead written on them. The royals and noblemen walked behind these holy persons. After them were the millions of citizens, and around the whole perimeter were 108 guards holding unlit torches. They traveled with the last of the sunshine down on them, kissing each one of them and sending blessing in its light. Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Suki all saw the country side of the Fire Nation for the first time. It was magical: rivers and streams, lush forests and plains covered in blooming flowers; they had known some places were peaceful, but this land was incredible. It was truly holy. The procession stopped and surrounded the large river bank; the priests began their chants and prayers. The entire crowd joined in the uproar. The resonating sounds were so melodious that Aang was sure it caused the spirit world to link with them.

Each family's head of household brought the vase to the edge of the bank and deposited the ashes into the water. It was a crushing sight. For many, the only male left was a tiny child no older then five; others had uncles that would deposit the ashes on behave of the family or an older cousin. Once all of the vases were emptied, the priests opened the flag as the unlit torches were placed in a circle around it. The flag was easily bigger then Appa in circumference.

"I don't understand Katara, how did this happen…" Aang's heart throbbed sorrowfully

"Aang, just because we never killed anyone doesn't mean it never happened. Both sides of the war were affected, though we forgot that at times." Her eyes fluttered towards Zuko; his masked could not hide his feelings from her. She could see his pain.

Zuko walked up to the flag, and in an elaborated dance that Aang instantly recognized, he created a fire dragon that swept pass the crowd and lit each torch. In the final act, a priest took control of the flaming dragon and crashed it onto the flag, releasing the souls into freedom. Drums beat loudly; songs were sung above all other noise. The sunset had finished its descent; the night was at its darkest then slowly stars shone, twinkling, and the full moon gave new light. It was done. Every family went home silently; with such a beautiful ceremony, they had a reason to celebrate. New life would rise with the sun.

Katara quickly caught Zuko by the arm, pulling him into a deep hug. "Zuko that was wonderful, you really made everything so perfect." Tears brimmed on her eyes; a smile could be seen gracing her tender lips. She let go and went back to her friends to walk to the palace. Zuko sighed into himself and turned to walk with the council men. As he started off, another hand reached to grab him. Golden eyes burning like molten lava stared at him.

"Don't get carried away Zuko." Her poised stature and venom-edged words made it clear who was speaking to him. "You _are_ mine." Mai disappeared.

A striking pain enveloped his mind; he needed to get to bed.

))))

A/N: Thank you for reading R&R


	4. Bed Time

A/N: Howdy, I think this is going well, three chaps in three days not bad. I hope I can keep it up, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Warning: Lemon Zuko, Una, Raja. It's not very pretty. You can skip this chapter and it won't really affect the story.

Disclaimer: Avatar I don't own; my ideas I do

((((

Bed Time

The splitting pain that coursed into Zuko's head felt like lightening. Every step he took sent the same shocks up through his body and into his temples. Walking into his bedroom chambers, servants awaited and hurried to undressed him. They all knew that the Fire Lord's mood seemed to change at night; an aura surrounded him that was almost visible, something dark and threatening. Today it seemed particularly frightening. Standing there naked, all Zuko could think about were those tight hugs Katara had given him; twice now he had felt the new ampleness of her growing bosoms, the thin waist that rounded at the bottom forming full-toned hips. He could smell her sent when she was close like that; it still filled his nostrils. A growl reverberated from his throat. The women by his side began to shake; they were all fairly young, and hearing about what had happen to the water tribe girl, they did not want to take any chances. Crimson red silk pants were pulled onto his lower half, and a long robe was thrown over his shoulders. The servants left quickly. This man that held the appearance and voice of Zuko walked to the edge of the bed. It was at least three times the size of a normal King size bed. A black and gold canopy hung over the sides framing the large bed and the black wood headboard in the shape of the fire emblem. It was strikingly beautiful against the red sheets which covered the bed.

His door opened slowly, creaking with each turn of the handle. Una walked in first with her hands clasped together to prevent her shaking. She wore a draping pink scarf around her neck; it covered her chest and nothing else. Raja appeared behind her with her frail hands folded around her comrade's arm; the windows were left open to let in the night breeze, but Raja shook as if it was the coldest day in the harshest winter. A long skirt had been wrapped around her waist; this demonic man looked up from the bed with a smirk across his face. His eyes closed to narrow slits. He studied the two girls as if they were candy; how many licks would it take to get to the center.

"Come." The command was given. Una walked quickly to the bed.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." She whispered to the girl behind her. Her master's deep chuckle drew both their attentions.

"Don't lie to the child." Zuko stood up and walked to Raja; her fear was seeping out of her pores like juice. It invigorated the aura around the Fire Lord making him crave more. Grabbing her hair he threw her onto the bed. Raja had been told by Lsai not to scream; it would only make things worse. She bit her lips together with her teeth and covered her bare chest with her arms.

"Una, hold her down." Without looking at the firenation girl, he barked out the order. Una threw her head down in shock to hopefully hide her disgust. She crawled over the top of the bed until she was kneeling at Raja's head, then she forced the earth kingdom girl's arms down.

"Beautiful." This other Zuko licked his lips. He had no sympathy for the girl as tear weld in her eyes; he pushed the delicate skirt up to her stomach and grabbed her waist. He pulled out his long engorged member and placed it right before Raja's opening. She began to whimper through her closed mouth. "Sit on top her," he instructed. Una moved her hips forward, opening them so that her own vagina was over Raja's mouth. "Open your mouth girl." Raja complied. Una was fear stricken and disgusted with a part of herself as well as with her master. Zuko grabbed Una's hair in a tight fist and torn off her scarf so he could look at her pale breast. Finally, he inserted his enormous length into the earth girl, driving hard and slow. He took his hand and placed it on the lower part of Una's back, pushing her down onto Raja's mouth. His other hand gripped one of Una's breast powerfully. He drove into Raja over and over again; she couldn't take any more. She began to scream into Una, causing Una to moan from the vibrations. She could smell the wet juices of the younger girl mixed with the dripping sweat of the Fire Lord. He pulled out, soaked in the young girl's forced orgasm.

He stood and moved to the middle of the bed, pulling Una down on his dick. She took as much of him into her mouth as possible without choking; he moved her head, bobbling it up and down on top of him. He grabbed Raja by her arm and pulled her to sit on top of him. Zuko bit her lips hard, sticking his tongue deep in her walls where she was still dripping. Zuko rammed two of his fingers inside of her and brought her clit in between his teeth, biting and pulling hard. Raja tried to hide her screaming with fake moans. Tears fell down her face; it hurt so much. Pushing the girls off of him, he moved them to lay one on top of the other; he climbed over both of them and used his strength to repeatedly plunge in and out of both the girls. His dick drove into Una then in Raja, back and forth, mixing their fluids. The girls panted and moaned, holding onto each other as their clits were forced to rub together. Zuko took his member out finally and reentered them using his fist, one into each girl, making their whole bodies jump with every thrust. Another orgasm, harder than before, was brought about, accompanied by their screams. Zuko pushed them off of each other and stood on his knees over them. He began to move his hands back and forth over his dick until his own cum began to squirt from the tip. The girls just laid there exhausted as all of their master's thick, hot, white cum covered their bodies. It fell on their breasts and stomach, covering their hair and face, and finally over their hairless vagina's and quacking thighs.

"Now fuck each other," He said simply. The girls, fearing the worst, moved quickly. Una ran her hand down Raja's body and plunged two fingers into her opening. She moved gently in and out of the girl, flicking her clit to get Raja to make some noise. Raja's hand was about to mimic the action, but Zuko stopped her; he moved her hand around to Una's anus, pushing two fingers deep into that side of Una. Una moaned and brought Raja's bleeding lips to her own. She shoved her tongue into the younger girl's mouth; she needed to keep her quiet. Their bodies rocked back and forth against one another, spreading the semen from their master over them. Their breasts pressed against each other hard. Their erect nipples played with one another. In their mouth they could taste his cum from before. Zuko pulled them apart by their soaked hair and forced them into a scissoring position; he put a small metal rod in between them. Their clits and soaked vagina's rubbed violently into each other, pushing the rod deeper into another. Raja couldn't take anymore. She screamed. It was too much. Her lower half was already burning. Tears fell from her green eyes.

"No more, please no more." Raja begged Zuko. Her words fell on deaf ears.

"Shut the fuck up." He frowned. Zuko slammed her head into the head board, ripping her away from Una's ministrations. He pulled her head back so that her mouth opened and slid his dick inside. Up and down he moved, ramming hard down her throat. She began to choke, and her body jerked. Her eyes rolled back into her head. Zuko left her alone moving to Una. "You remind me of Mai, get out." Una climbed off the bed and looked at Raja for a moment; she was unconscious, and the back of her head was slightly bleeding. "Take her with you." Zuko demanded.

The cum-covered, naked, firenation girl hosted the other girl in her arms. As she walked to the door, the rod fell onto the floor. Zuko lay in his bed, readjusted his pants, and sunk into the soft mattress. His headache left him as sleep consumed his being.

"She'll be okay." were the last words that left his lips.

))))

A/N: Hm...I tried to leave out extreme details; that was scary for me to write. Thanks for reading R&R


	5. Let It Begin

A/N: Howdy, so I kind've lost my flash drive for a day or two.

Sorry to keep you waiting. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Avatar; I do have all the rights to my ideas.

((((

Let It Begin

A bright pink and blue glow rose from the east. The Lord of Life made his ascent slowly across the horizon. It had been more than a hundred years since his children had pleased him. His rays brought fading dreams to their end, and all who connected with the heart of the sun awoke with a new bliss in their hearts. Zuko drew himself out of bed; last night seemed unreal to him. He walked to the bathing area where he got dressed in formal robes. Zuko began trying to replay what he remembered, but something did not seem right. The last thing he remembered clearly was sitting on his bed thinking about Katara. In Zuko's head she had walked into his room. He caressed her face and kissed her lips, feeling her loose, long black hair against his warm flesh. In his mind he held her in his arms drowning in her eyes. Zuko remembered hearing a scream; he couldn't image where it had come from. But his vision broke, and soon after, he saw Mai before him or at least eyes that resembled hers. He sunk into his bed. A part of him worried about her; Mai had told him that he was hers. How could he possibly get her to understand? Zuko had promised to never leave her again. How could he make things right? _'She'll be ok.'_ He remembered those words, but had he said them? And what happened to Una and Raja? Had they come in last night at all? Servants soaked his thoughts away with the warm water in his large bath. Once he was dressed, Zuko wandered into his personal sitting room for the few minutes he had to himself. Sitting at the table where his tea had been placed was his uncle awaiting his nephew patiently.

"I'm glad you decided to join me, Uncle." He gripped Iroh in a warm hug. "The show will be something you enjoy, I hope."

"My boy, I'm sure it will be impressive, but I've come to talk to you. There are rumors that disturb my ears, things I can feel that trouble my soul." Iroh reached for his cup; the china set before him was very familiar. "I believe this was your mother's?"

"Yes Uncle, it is hers. I don't think I understand what things you are talking about."

"The women you see at night. They come back with horror stories, reminding me of things my brother once did." He stared into Zuko's eyes, searching for some truth.

"Uncle", he sighed heavily. "There is something wrong. I don't remember my nights; all I see are visions of, of her, of Katara. Her hair. Her eyes. Her skin. I don't recall the other girls at all. Even when I was with Mai, I only saw Katara. The closest I came to remembering was when I requested Lsai, and now look what I have done." He bowed his head in shame "It's as though another being lives in me; a demon that controls me at night."

"It seems as though a two-headed snake encircles your heart, my boy." He closed his eyes and smelled the calming steam that rose from the Jasmine tea. "Tea is a magnificent thing, you know. It not only offers many physical benefits for a longer life, but it gives the mind strength to conquer hardships."

"Yes I know, Uncle"

"Although, some herbs are bitter and change the flavor, so one might add something to sweeten it, a sugar cube or some mint. The danger with that is when you mix the sugar with those bitter herbs, it becomes addictive. It becomes too sweet to give up, and you crave more until there is nothing left. The other head of this snake lives inside; it takes a man's addiction and twists it to give it birth, feeding off of it and nurturing itself. Purify your tea and starve this breast or I fear the worst."

"More riddles Uncle..." The troubled Fire Lord sighed. He felt like a boy when talking to the retired general. His wisdom surpassed the young Lord on levels unimagined.

"I cannot guide you any longer; you are a strong man Zuko. You shall find your way, but tonight I must return to Ba Sing Se." Iroh chuckled to himself, "I rhymed."

The Fire Lord shook his head and smiled. He knew his Uncle was right but was still confused about what to do. Did this mean no more concubines or that he should leave Mai or, his worst fear, abandon Katara? This puzzle would become no clearer in the next few minutes; he gathered his composure and escorted his Uncle to the drawing room. When he arrived he saw the others were there waiting for him in their own formal apparel. They were slouched over one another barely keeping their eyes open. It was far too early for his guests' comfort. Councilmen stood outside of the palace. Carriages were being hosted unto komodo-horses; they all piled inside. The Fire Lord, in a special place all his own, was on a pedestal raised above the heads of the others. The carriages lifted off the ground and carried them all out in a line. The Fire Lord led the group, then the councilmen, and finally the guests. When they had reached the main city, the streets were cleared to allow the entourage threw. People chanted and screamed as they past, cheering and jumping wildly. They were to be taken to the town's stadium before the balcony entrance. In the firenation's prime, shows and festivals were held everywhere; only recently had these places began to crumble under the control of Ozia. Zuko wanted to bring these things back to fruitful prosperity.

They marched out of the caravan, up the stairs, and into their designated seats. Others began to fill the open arena. Every seat was filling up, and many of the children shared seats with their siblings. A man, covered in large feathers that had been sown together, approached the center.

"My Lords and my Ladies, have you heard of the creation? The creation of life and power! The birth of man and the love of the sun! Have you heard, fear not! For today we celebrate; today you have the chance to relive this great legend!" the crowd cheered. "It all began," the show master began to talk, his voice was magnified over the stands but his body disappeared. A small girl, dressed completely in red, stumbled out; she looked around as men in black surrounded her. Below, they acted out the story as it was told.

"There was a young creature before there was even light. She walked around in fear of the darkness, of the demons and monster's that controlled this land. One day, the old creature fell to her knees after being beaten and abused by the evil things around her. She prayed for light, for strength, for something to bless her! And there came a spirit; it appeared blazing and strong, more intense than anyone had ever seen before, a great fire in the sky, a beacon of hope. The creature began to praise the fire, jumping and shouting, moving her short limbs and frail body in dances; the demons were frightened away. The creature praised the Sun above all other things; it sung songs of its mercy and its generousness. The spirit in its wisdom saw the creature weep sometimes; she was alone and had no one else to love. The creature found love through the warm feeling that was cast down on her from this Great Spirit. She quickly fell for the sun but had no way of getting to him. So to please her, the Sun created man. These creatures were like her in many ways. They stood on two feet. They had limbs, and their faces were short. But unlike her, these humans' hearts weren't pure: some were easily corrupted by the demons that hid in the still, dark places. These corrupted individuals began to torment her in the day. Chasing her and striking her when she tried to pray. Outraged, the Sun granted the creature a name, Vena, and power and brought her to the spirit realm. The Sun released every ounce of itself into her flesh, giving Vena the ability to fly as the Sun did and to cast light and hope as the Sun did. She spread her wings and disappeared to where the spirit rested. There, she was given immortality. But Vena grew to hate those that abused her; she cried out for their destruction. She became so angry and consumed with power that she ignited herself! For the first time, her chards descended to the earth. Tiny chucks of skin were burned and scaled; these gave birth to the dragons of the land. At first they carried out the vengeance of Vena, but out of the destruction, a baby bird, more beautiful than ever before, had emerged. She shook her head, realizing what she had caused, and asked one last request of the Sun. To help the humans she had almost destroyed, she asked for the dragons teach them. Teach them the meaning of the Sun and its beauty. He granted Vena's wish and rescued the humans from the rain of fire, creating the first fire benders!"

The performers all released their fires in exotic symbols and signs; the fire danced around everyone's head. The girl dressed in the new, long, flowing dress flew over the arena. Thin strings attached to her arms. The crowded made sounds showing their approval.

"Come one and come all as we welcome you to the Phoenix Festival!" Zuko stood, giving this simple greeting to everyone there. People ran out of the reopened gates, through the now clear streets, and to the food and merchandise stands that stood everywhere. The council and nobles filed out of the balcony back into their carriers. Their own expressions had not changed; they all remained stubborn, cranky, arrogant, old men. Nothing but firenation supremacy could please them. The gang walked out of the balcony exit behind Iroh. Zuko walked behind Katara and gently touched her arm, making her stop.

"Zuko," she turned to smile at him, questioningly. The water princess was beginning to see a powerful yet gentle side of the Fire Lord that she had only slightly grasped previously.

Zuko's face turned a pale pink as he received her smile. "Katara, the tour they take you on only shows the government buildings and battle sites; it won't be at all entertaining. So… I was thinking." He paused to swallow; he could tell his father he was betraying his nation, but he could ask Katara to sneak away with him.

"Well, that can't be very professional." She shook her head distastefully. "But as long as we aren't being professional." Her eyes gave off a seductive glow. Zuko breathed in and out, focusing himself.

"There's a second exit around the back. Follow me." He led her around the chairs and through a hidden door. Spiral stairs in a lightless, narrow hallway came to an end at a low door. "My mother had them make this exit for me when I was little; usually in the arena, executions would be held. I've never been one to deal with pointless death." He said, kneeling down to crawl out of the door, then stood to lift Katara off of her knees.

"Sounds like a wonderful, caring Mother." Katara sighed and looked off to the distance. "Do you think I did the right think, Zuko? I still feel so lonely at times; I miss her so much, especially now. I don't know what to do sometimes. I don't think I can handle being royalty like this." She stood in front of Zuko. Katara, gripping his hand in hers, looked in his eyes, confiding in the one person that might know how she felt.

"We probably shouldn't stand here in our royal robes." He honestly stated. Katara chuckled softly and released his hand

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go shopping!" She took off running in a random direction.

"Katara…um, do you have any clue where you're going?" She stopped in her tracks.

"No, not really," she blushed and shook her head.

She was truly the most precious and gorgeous human being he had ever seen. Just these few minutes had made him realize his life without her was unbearable. Katara was the only thing in his life that he knew he was addicted to. If losing everything meant having her, he would offer her the world on a golden tray. His Sun. His love. His Jewel.

))))

A/N: It's a bit shorter then what I wanted but hey, onto the fluff! Thankz for reading!


	6. Can't Fight the Feeling

A/N: Shalom

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar; own my ideas.

((((

Can't Fight the Feeling

Zuko and Katara found a small clothing store; a man in a long, red tunic met them at the door. He looked at the two and dropped to his knees. Katara looked at the man almost embarrassed, not wanting to draw attention to them.

"Boosi, what you doing? Get up boy. Get up, get up! To many customer today." A much older woman walked up to the sales man. "Please come in. I've seen many a costume today but yours are best." The beady eyed woman had assumed; it's not like royalty would really walk into her store so casually. "I help happy couple, what you like?" She turned and began walking around her store grabbing articles of clothing without having either of her guest say a word. "You!" She pointed to Katara, "You like blue, like your eyes, yes? I find something very sexy for you." Shoving Katara into the closet sized dressing room, she turned her attention to Zuko.

"My, you're handsome. Take your hair down; let me see you." Moving very fast, she undid his top-knot and discarded the hair pieces signifying his position. "Good knock off. I sell some better though." She moved around to his chest rubbing through his robes, "And strong, yes I know what good for you." Before she ran off, Katara walked out the dressing room trying to cover herself ineffectively. "Beautiful, what husband say!" Katara had on a thin light blue dress. It tied around her neck twice then fell only over the front of her breast the middle had a tear-drop cut from the bottom of her cleavage to the top of her under bindings. Two slits on either side of her legs left little to the imagination as the dress stopped at the middle of her thighs.

"Yea I think we'll take it." Zuko muttered to the sells woman.

"The Hell we will!" Her hands flew up in outrage, and then they quickly went back down. "I'd like a different outfit please." She stormed back into the dressing room.

"I wrap it for you." As far as the woman was concerned, he said he would buy it and that was that. She brought another few pieces to Katara, each a little more reviling then the last; it seemed that the only things in blue were lingerie, much to Zuko's appreciation. "It not blue but you might like." The woman walked off, tired of hearing no. Katara walked out the last time with her long hair flowing undone down her back; she was wearing a lavender pair of shorts with black lace broidery. It connected in the back showing her mid section again. The clothe made an X shape below her breast, wrapped around her back again, then came to the front to cover her chest completely. The black lace trimmed the top of the material. Fingerless black lace gloves came with the fetching one piece.

"I guess this will do," Katara studied herself in the near mirror. "Still a little too little," she pulled at the shorts. Zuko had quickly bought a long pair of black pants and an open lavender shirt; the sales woman felt that he should show himself off. They walked out the shop in their matching outfits. "Are all the shops like that? Goodness, I felt like I couldn't try on any thing that didn't make me look like a slut."

"It isn't her fault that your body is like that." Zuko put his hands in the pockets on his pants.

"My body is like what? Are you saying I look like a slut?" She stopped in place and stared at him.

"No, I'm saying that you're so beautiful anything that doesn't cover you completely looks overly sexy." He stared at the street; Zuko found as long as he didn't look at her or touch her, he was fine.

"Oh, well thank you. So where are you taking me? Down some dark alley I suppose." She looked at him smiling, but all she could see was his shoulder length black hair.

"I don't know actually. I don't have any idea where we should go. Just follow me I guess."

"Well, aren't you the spontaneous one." Katara rolled her eyes. Zuko stopped dead in his tracks, looking at a few abandon buildings. "What are you doi-"

"Sh," his hand went up to quiet her. "Follow me." The Fire Lord began to walk away from her and disappeared around the corner. Katara looked around her as children yelled, and the markets became more crowded.

"Zuko, I was joking about the dark alleys!" running in the direction her friend had left. He stood there leaning against the wall with a Kunny tucked into his arms. The kitten-bunny was purring softly as he pet her.

"I figured out where we should go." He handed the stray animal to Katara, and then walked off from her again, down the small alley. Zuko was trying his best not to think; he knew if he did those images of her in those 'charming' outfits would cause him trouble or he would rethink the whole situation, and bring her back to the group. He had to maintain a certain amount of unconsciousness in order, to be honest; this might be his only chance. Similarly, Katara didn't know what to think. Was she just supposed to let him drag her around the entire city? Plus there was a level of attraction that she held for Zuko; he was not only physically attractive, but ever since the night she had kissed Aang she was thinking about Zuko's lips. What would that feel like? She was worried about these emotions at first; was she betraying her friend? Katara didn't have anyone to talk to except Suki, and the warrior had given her the advice that thoughts never hurt anyone. She had also told her of ways to diminish those particularly 'annoying' thoughts.

The problem was those 'annoying' thoughts had increased to three times every night since she had been there. Not only that, but Aang had continued to confide his feelings to her; it seemed they shared the same interest. Could she really call herself his friend if she fulfilled her own desires?

Katara put the grey kunny beside her and walked after her comrade. What it could hurt? It was just one day, and he was just her friend. The blued eyed kunny looked at the two and followed, as well, searching for food.

"Where the merchants set up is the inner part of the main city. It gets the majority of its income from the abundance of noblemen living in that area. I'm going to take you to the outskirts, where anything unmentionable in high society is." He spoke of the last part sarcastically. "These people work twice as hard for anything they get. Sadly, most of the time, their children are the ones out on the front line of our military or, if they're lucky, servants to the higher classes. They deserve to have more options than that. With better education and improvement in the trade industry, more people could support their families and not live in the slums."

"That's really brilliant Zuko; you really care about them don't you?"

"I learned it from you, Katara, before you were saying that you were worried about being 'royalty'. It's not about blood, it's about character. If you care enough to reach out to all those around you and to do anything for the good of the little people as well as the powerful, change can happen." The tall, pale firebender turned another corner then began climbing down steps into a valley. "These are the outskirts; they surround the inner city. Despite the economic setbacks, it is the liveliest place in this entire nation. This is where the real party is." Zuko made his way down the steep and decrepit stairs into another isolated alley. Katara reached out and grabbed his arm; Zuko instantly took in a sharp breathe of air and continued into the square, which was already littered with banners on fire and street dancers and musicians. Many of the children did not have anything covering their chest, and their bare feet beat the dirt against the ground hard, causing clouds to swim into the air around them. Unlike before, there were no venders or stores; people gathered in hundreds of groups giving out free food to each other and telling stories of times long ago. "You must be hungry right?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, actually. Can we watch the dancers though? Look, they're fantastic!" Katara stared in awe at the acrobatics being performed. Cheerful music boomed in all directions; jesters and fools in simple costumes ran with donkey-moose antlers and tails, teasing the children.

"Finest ale in all the four kingdoms Miss!" A man handed her a wooden mug larger then her head "Don't let it get cold Miss!" As Katara brought the cup to her lips, the man tilted it backwards; she quickly gulped down the majority. Zuko returned to her side with his arms full of corn chips, beef paste, and deer-turkey on a stick for them to eat. He noticed her dizzy expression and almost empty cup immediately.

"Woh, that's something ssppici!" The suddenly tipsy girl spouted, and Zuko couldn't help but laugh. It was a long and hard laugh. That had broken his resolution, and he began to relax. He couldn't leave the new princess's side for seconds without her getting herself into something. He held on to her hand and walked her to the main area where people were sitting. Taking off his shirt, he laid it on the ground for her to sit on. They began to eat the greasy and delicious food. "Wow, Zuko, this stuff is good," Katara mumbled between bites and drinking more of the ginger honey flavored ale.

"You only get one cup of that stuff; it's really stronger than you realize." He tried to lower the mug from her lips.

"But it's sooo tasty! Please, can I get another?" Katara leaned forward and bit her lip, her eyes pleading with him.

"I can't have everyone saying I took you out and got you drunk, Katara." Katara, in her effort to get the Fire Lord to agree, lost her balance and tumbled onto Zuko's awaiting chest. Not being able to really focus on her conduct in her current state, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I really like your eyes ya know." She whispered looking at him innocently.

"The Gods hate me; they absolutely hate me." Zuko made no move to correct her actions; his heartbeat grew faster and more intense until he heard it in his ears. Katara threw her arms back and flopped down back onto the dusty shirt behind her and continued to finish off her food.

"Your body is so warm Zuko. I like it." They finally stood to walk again; Zuko dusted off his shirt and folded it over his arm. Katara and he stopped in the streets to listen to stories and music, play games with the running children, and eat more food. There was even a catapult that was loading people onto it and launching them across town. By the time Katara was almost herself again, it was well into the evening. Zuko wanted to start back to the palace, but Katara wanted to enjoy one last game of race the wart-turtles. On a small table, a group of old men placed the animals in rows then would bet on the winner. Katara placed a gold coin on the smallest wart-turtle there. It was so small she felt bad that no one wanted him. They took off running with their little hooves and screaming noises at each other; the tiny runt head butted the one next to it and then jumped onto the back of the larger wart-turtle. Jumping off at the very end of the finish line, the runt won the whole race. Katara cheered as the game manger gathered the winnings of the race in a small brown bag for her.

"What typa man are you boy? Letting your woman game, why if she was my filly I'd never let her out the bed room." The frail man poked the Fire Lords ribs jokingly. "Take her home, and keep her happy." he smiled and walked off. Zuko's smile had vanished from his face; he wished he could take care of her, give her beautiful things, and make her smile and laugh like this every day. Looking at the horizon, the sun was beginning to set. Zuko knew he had to get her back before the tour finished and in enough time for her to prepare for tonight's banquet.

Katara had returned to her friend's side empty handed. She didn't want to keep the money knowing she would have no need for it; so, she dropped it into an orphan's donation box and ran off before anyone noticed. They began to walk out the way they had come, through alley ways and dark corridors. It all seemed so exotic to her in contrast to before when she was on edge about every crack. By the time they had reached the inner city again, the sun was already beginning its steady retrieval into the night. Clouds scattered themselves across the atmosphere. The few stars that could be seen played hide-and-seek with the earthly spectators.

"We should probably find cover." She said holding onto Zuko's arm. She had developed the habit not wanting to be separated in the outskirts.

"Why?" He looked down at her, feeling a confusing bliss inside himself. As the word fell from his tongue, so did the rain from the sky. Katara easily bent the shower around their heads as if an imaginary umbrella was over them. "Oh, thanks." They went to the back entrance of the palace where Zuko could easily be let in.

"I had a great time Zuko. Thank you so much." She went to hug him again, her lavender and black one piece pushing her seductive curves into his bare chest. Zuko rounded her waist with his own arms, feeling her soft chocolate skin for the first time since she had been there. His thumb made curious patterns into her back as the other hand glided up her side and under the waterbender's chin. Zuko lifted Katara's face up to his, bringing his lips centimeters away from her own. "Zuko, I think we should stop." Katara could hear herself say.

"Don't think." Zuko advised as he closed the distance. The invisible umbrella broke and a cooling shower of rain clasped upon both of them. Their own focus was not compromised as the kiss drew them deeper into one another's embrace. The sound of splashing water and heavy hooves did catch their attention though; they broke apart and walked into the palace quietly. Katara drew the water off of them and stopped right before the bedroom wing of the palace.

"Thank you Fire Lord for taking me back here when I was feeling ill," the servants rushed around opening corridor doors. "But I think I'll rest now." She nodded her head meaningfully and retreated to her chambers. Zuko had caught on; in the matter of business, this day had never happened and could not be spoken of. He turned to the opposite direction of the guest wing. He must prepare for tonight, as well. Katara walked into her room melting on top of her bed.

"Hey," The new voice startled her. "And where have you been." Aang looked out her bedroom window, it extended from the top of the roof to the edge of the floor. The pouring storm outside and dark sky echoed in the avatar's grey eyes.

"I was just, I got sick." She recaptured her wits in face of the question.

"Oh alright, was that before or after you snuck away with Zuko?" Aang turned to her, hurt and disappointment covered his face. She sighed in realization of what he knew, but she needed to know if that was all he knew.

"When did you see us?" Katara gave an apologetic look that prompted him to say more. He walked closer to her with his arms folded.

"On side of the arena wall, you guys came out of that small door. Then you disappeared into the city. I came back early waiting on you two; the noblemen were so boring, everyone basically deserted them after the first hour." He floated in the air gathering his thoughts. "Katara, you know how I feel! And you know how hard this is for me right now. How could you just grab him up like that?" He waited in the air staring directly at her now.

"Aang, I didn't do anything like that. Nothing happen between us, ok? The last thing I'd ever do is hurt you. You know that right; I'm team Aang for life." The guilty girl smudged over the truth. She reached out to hug her sadden friend. "Now we both have to get ready. I'm surprised they're even letting us dress ourselves this time." She offered a smile; the boy retreated out of the room and headed to his own. Katara, again, sunk into the lush softness of her sheets. Crawling under them, she took off the worn articles and closed her eyes. A few moments of piece might do her some good.

As she began to dream, she could feel his hands caressing her flesh again, and his deep sweet voice saying her name. His lips covered hers again in a gentle and soft manner. Zuko's mouth messaged hers in a way she never though possible. The United Water Tribe's leader kept her eyes closed, basking in the recreation of that one secret moment. Her hands had awoken, though, and drew the free flowing wetness from inside her most precious place to life. It began to drip slowly; thick and gooey fluid covered her thighs. Her frail hands moved up the trail on her inner thigh and lightly caressed her sensitive lips. Her fingers twirled at her opening, covering themselves in their owner's wetness, and dragged their tips to her erected clitoris. Katara's finger tip pressed against her clit softly, curling into it a few times causing her nipples to raze as tiny intakes of air shot through her. She pressed harder on the base of it, moving her finger up and down. Her toned legs divided from one another. One finger continued to tease her clit, and the other threatened the opening in which her juices pooled out of. Her other hand reached down to also help spread the wet bliss, dipping itself in and out of her soaked walls. It covered the palm of her hand and came back up to message her breasts; the wet goo was administrated to each nipple, and the ampleness of her full breasts was being kneed into heaven. The hand that had been focused on her clit rubbed faster as two fingers surrounded the nerve-filled bud. Two other fingers darted in and out of her tight virgin opening. She pressed firmly into her more-than-soaked pussy, arching her back and pushing into her fingers as her mind told her it was someone else. The covers on her had fallen off; her hair was tossed over her face, and her hands pushed deep inside of herself. She brought her other hand down to join its twin. One hand was completely focused on penetrating her; the other using all her fingers to intensely drive on her clit, up and down, pushing harder, faster.

A loud banging came from the door.

"Katara! Katara, are you alright?" Sokka's voice came through the door. "I'm coming in!"

"Oh Dear La." She dived for her covers, as she noticed how he looked, and wrapped them around herself continuously. Sokka walked into the room, eyes suspicious as if he had uncovered a treasure and pirates had come after him again. Finally, looking at Katara and the state she had gotten herself in, he walked over to his little sister's bed and sat down.

"So, what happen to you?" He asked cheerfully. Katara banged her head against the headboard; this would be a long night.

When Zuko retreated to his room, he, too, found a surprise waiting for him. Mai sat on his bed in her regal clothing eyeing him deathly. She had left him with undisputable news: he was attending all functions with her from now on; he would keep his promise and not even look at that Princess wanna-be again, and he was the father of her unborn child. Mai gave him a time to meet her and left the room silently.

Zuko fell to his knees in the middle of his floor. This couldn't happen, not now.

))))

A/N: Babies! Thankz for reading and please review!


	7. One Conclusion, Two Mistakes

A/N: Howdy, the fun and games have come to a sad end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar I do own my ideas.

((((

One Conclusion, Two Mistakes

While laying in the bath, Zuko tried to let his mountain-sized worries fade away as they usually did. This time was different, however, because his son was growing in the womb of a cold and heartless woman. Mai must have despised Zuko for everything he had done and for what he hadn't done. Yet she was still trying, still coming to his room. Could she possible love him that much or was there an alternative motive? The incense that burned around the room couldn't take his thoughts away. His child, his first born, would come from a noble lady whose family had always supported the royal family. It was the perfect picture if they had been married; Mai could be no more than a month pregnant so she wouldn't show for a while, thankfully. If this got out and people knew that she was caring a bastard child for the Fire Lord, she'd be disowned by every one she knew. Mai, if she was lucky, could only hope to be a concubine or servant. Zuko sunk farther into his hot bath. What had he done to her life? She was so young; her only chance was if he married her and quickly. It would take more than four months to set up a small, impromptu wedding between them, and by then, everyone would know. Zuko swallowed hard as he was pulled out of the tub and towel dried. His chamber servants began to dress him. He would have to propose this week, but first he had to talk to Katara. A familiar, striking pain came to his head again, breaking all concentration; he would need something stronger than jasmine tea to get him through tonight. His hair was pulled back into its proper form; they pulled a long sleeved gold tunic shirt over his chest. Then black slack pants were pulled over his waist. Zuko was given wooden sandals to wear on his feet and gold kohl outlined the corners of his eyes. He turned and walked out of his chamber to collect his bride-to-be.

Katara stood in her guest room looking into one of the mirrors; she had been wrong earlier about being able to dress herself. Moments before, a woman in her thirties had began pulling and pushing her into many different strands of fabric. The princess wore a knee-length summer kimono; its midnight-blue color was set off with specks of silver glitter, making her look as beautiful as the sky above her. The woman stood behind her and began to wrap her hair into three tight buns. A few inches of black hair hung out the middle of each and were brought together with a silver ribbon. A white lotus-like flower was placed in the front of her hair behind her left ear. With a smile the woman looked in the mirror at Katara.

"I pray no one ever ruins you like Lsai." Pulling away, she left wooden sandals for the young woman and walked out. Even though the comment had not been meant for the princess to hear, Katara couldn't help but wonder. Months before she left, she remembered her father saying something about a poor orphan named Lsai that came from the old northern tribe, but what would this woman know about her? _Could there be a servant here with the same name?_ Katara put the thought in the back of her mind and would ask Zuko later; she was sure he'd know. A light tapping came from her door.

"You ready yet, Sugar Queen?" Toph waited outside with everyone else. Toph wore a light-green vest that covered her teenage-sized chest and a matching skirt that had a bow tied on the back. Suki stood wrapped in her husband's arms in a turquoise halter dress. Sokka nibbled at her neck in a turquoise, button-down, short sleeved shirt and silver pants. Aang chased Momo down the hall while they waited in his traditional clothing.

"Oh, I'm ready let's get going." She smiled at them. A hall attendant was there to guide them to the dining hall.

"Who all will be there, I wonder?" Suki began asking.

"Oh you know; the usual stick-in-the-asses." Toph scoffed. The young fire nation girl giggled at the response.

"Please, I'm sure we'll be the life of the party as always." Sokka proclaimed. Aang was clearly still upset with Katara; he walked on the other side of the group and hadn't yet said anything to her. She was far more concerned with trying to keep her composure while at the banquet. She would see Zuko again, and the cravings were only growing since her moment with him. She was a princess now; she had to be focused and behave with a certain amount of decorum.

The group walked into the hall and was impressed with the amount of food and people at the banquet; everything was set up buffet style to Sokka's and Toph's great appreciation. Katara stayed by Aang's side; she could tell he was trying to find someone in the crowd. Aang had been thinking what he could do. He knew that just because he felt this way about Zuko, that did not mean the Fire Lord would feel the same. He just wanted to be honest; at least if he told him the truth maybe something would spark. He wanted to try even if it was pointless. He had to try.

"Aang, are you ok?" his worried friend gently pulled his arm. As she did the person on both their minds walked through the double doors with a proud fire nation noble woman attached on his arm.

"Mai?" They both stopped dead. _She was still around? Zuko hadn't spoken of her or brought her to any other events. Had she been there the entire time without anyone noticing?_ Katara's mind filled with questions. _Why had he snuck away with her? Why did he kiss her? Why didn't he say something? Why wasn't she on his arm?_ Aang began to choke on the shock in his lungs. This was too much. The two walked away from the scene; some food was sure to numb the confusion inside their bellies.

Mai moved Zuko around the room to talk to everyone worth saying something to; she made sure everyone could see them. Especially his _jewel._ When she used to share the Fire Lord's bed, he would moan that princess-wanna-be's name, proclaiming his love to her in his dreams. One night he went as far as to whisper about her beautiful, sapphire eyes after they had finished having sex. She had been calculating every move since she was twelve. She deserved this and nothing and no one would get in her way. Zuko's face was stern. He was letting this entire night slip to the back of his mind; he kept a tall glass of red wine with him at all times, downing a glass everytime he had to endure Mai turn to him and say 'Isn't that right honey'. It was making him nauseous. The night finally ended, and everyone returned to their homes. Finally Zuko could be done with this charade even if his break only lasted for a few hours.

"Will I be taking you back home Mai?" This was the first thing he had said cheerfully since the night began.

"Why, sweet heart," Her intensely vicious eyes craved into his soul. "What would give you an idea like that; I'm staying with you tonight." She leaned into him as they walked down the hall. "Besides, it'll be good for the baby." Mai knew she had a knife in him with this one simple fact. She was a master of precision and knew what words could control his every last thought. They walked past the departing guest. The only thing Zuko could think of as he wasted the night away was to write a small note. As he past by Katara for the first time that night, he surreptitiously slipped the note into the neck line of her dress.

The slight movement caught Katara's attention. Thinking someone had brushed her on accident, she turned to see the person. The insulting sight filled her vision. Katara, knowing her place in all this, remained calm. She was raging inside though; her anger was at its boiling point. The Zuko she thought she knew was a lie. He might be a good ruler, but he was a creep of a man. The others were occupied with carrying as much food into their room as possible; she stared after the couple as her seething rage started to come out in an unexpected way. Hot tears peaked out of the corners of her eyes. She called goodbye to the others and tried to go to her room. Suki and Aang, however, had noticed the interaction and took their leave. Suki followed Katara until she got to her room. In the few minutes Katara had ahead of her follower, the water bending master had fallen on her bed and was letting the anger pour out freely in her tears. Suki ran over to the younger girl and held her close until she was finished.

"Are you ok now?" she rubbed her back tenderly. Katara nodded her head and moved away to talk to her friend. "Come on Sweetie talk to me." Suki had been the only confidant Katara had near her age when they were living in the southern water tribe. Even though Kanna was a wonderful grandmother, she had to help with more important matters than troubles of the heart. The two girls sat there and Katara told Suki everything that she was feeling. She felt stupid and used, hurt and annoyed. _How could he do this?_ She had no way of knowing and no clue as to why he had done this. _Was she even important to him?_ She waved her arms and marched around her room, jumping to emphasize some matters and whispering about others; she liked him, but she had no right to, and Aang. Katara stopped her rant and sat down again. She couldn't tell Suki that. Aang had entrusted only her to the matters of his heart. She lay onto the bed face down, and at that moment, the note slid out of the fold in her dress. Aang, who had been hiding by the door and listening, hung his head and walked away; he could take no more of this.

"What is that?" Suki wondered aloud, reaching out for it.

"Katara,

I know what it must seem like, Mai and I being here together, but it's not what it appears. Do not rethink what 'didn't happen' between us. I was being honest in those moments we shared. Meet me at midnight tonight by the back fountain, and I'll answer any question you have. And I must confess something, too. I understand if you choose not to be there, but please.

Zuko"

As Suki finished reading the end of the tiny note, Katara climbed out of her bed and looked up at the moon. The storm had pasted, and a familiar spirit looked down on her, guiding her thoughts. It was a full moon; its luminosity brought her to an acute awareness of all her emotions. It was already twelve.

"Suki, don't tell anyone ok?" She turned to the woman that sat on her bed; Katara washed her face and slipped her sandals back on. She walked out of her room in a determinate manner. She was Katara, master waterbender and Princess of the United Water Tribes. No guy was going to make her feel like she was any less of worth.

Zuko lay in bed with Mai for the past hour and a half. She had wrapped her arms around him as she fell asleep. He lay there looking at the ceiling. He had to leave now or there was a chance he'd miss her, if she had come at all. He pulled the thick, red sheets off of his waist, pushing Mai slightly. He pulled his bed pants onto his naked body, tying the draw string tightly.

"Where do you think you're going?" The words that attacked the exiting form came from a half-sleeping lover. Zuko turned to her, a shy wall torch giving off just enough light to silhouette him in the door way.

"To get some water." He left the room, cold and empty.

When Katara walked to the large fountain in the back of the palace, she was at first calmed; it had been molded out of glass. A tall woman stood forever frozen in a perfect prison: her face was sad; her eyes gazed lovingly down at any spectator; her hands folded outwards and fingertips pointing down; the palms of her hands poured out Katara's sacred element; her body was molded to wear a falling cloak that pooled mostly at her feet showing all of her rear. The cloak covered one shoulder blade, one of her small breast and her thighs. The rest of the figure was perfectly carved nude; her hair seemed to blow in the breeze as Katara locked her eyes with the woman.

"Do you like Lady Hope?" Zuko rounded the corner where he had been waiting for her. "I had it made after you saved my life. I wanted there to be something that I could look upon and remember the gift you gave to me." The Fire Lord avoided her eyes, looking at the statue instead.

"I didn't come here to talk about art Zuko." She moved toward him, flexing her knuckles to control herself. "Why did you kiss me if you where still with Mai?" Katara stared directly into his eyes; she would catch him in any lie he tried to tell.

"I haven't been with Mai in about a month now. I kissed you because…I had to. Katara, I've been in love with you since the day we fought Azula. Your eyes follow me in my dreams; I just needed to feel your lips even if it was just once." He stared back at her, their noses inches apart from each other. Katara tried to find the deceit in his voice, in his eyes, somewhere; she could see none. She stood there in silence. How badly she wanted to lean into his bare chest and awaiting arms; how hard it was to stop herself from closing the distance and completing herself with that one, simple kiss.

"Then why were you with her," The princess stepped closer, feeling the warm air from his nostrils heat up her lips.

"I'm with her because she's pregnant." The words only barely slipped out of Zuko's lips as Katara's soft hand brushed against his scared face. When it had registered in her mind what had been said, the same hand reached back and hit the awaiting man hard. His focus broke and caused his head to quickly jerk to the side.

"How long have you known?" The anger grew in her voice; her knuckles began to crack under the pressure she was letting out on them.

"Just today, she just told me today. Katara, I never meant to hurt you; you're one of the most important people in my life." Zuko's pale skin under the moon light seemed to glow; his hand reached out to her.

"What about your child and the mother of that child? Is that important now? You say you're in love with me, weren't you in love with Mai?" She stepped back; enraged more now than she had ever been. Was it in her destiny that this man betray her heart so continuously in one life time? As angry as Katara was at Zuko, she was more infuriated at herself. Why was she so stupid to keep trusting him?

"Katara, I just came here to tell you the truth. I'm going to marry Mai and take care of my child as an honorable man should." His eyes began to plead with her, a glossy layer covered them. Zuko didn't know what he was thinking coming here. What did he expect her answer to be? _'I won't allow this!' 'I love you' 'I need you.'_ These were the things he had prayed for but knew would not come out her mouth. In his heart he wanted those feelings to be reflected back to him. But as he stood facing this young woman, he understood that was too much to ask.

Katara walked up to him. He stood there looking so dignified even in his state; he was a pale, glowing vision of trust and power. There was the soothing calm of the moon in his milky white skin but also that strange exotic heat which radiated from his soul. The golden medallions in his eyes made Katara feel as if a treasure trove lurked deep inside of him. How could he make these emotions erupt inside her? He called hatred inside of her that she had never felt and even that sat in a torturous mix of kindness and was held gently when she gazed upon him.

"What now? What do you want from me?" She sighed, asking herself, and collapsed on the ground. All her emotions wanted to come to the surface at once; the confusion in her mind was driving her insane. A part of her wanted to attack him and take out every lustful fantasy she had ever imaged from his flesh. Another wanted to freeze him until those intoxicating eyes popped out his skull. More sensible parts wondered if he really did love her as he said. Could she feel the same? Did she want to? What would a relationship be like between them? She was afraid as she sat there listening to the wind.

Zuko kneeled next to her. He wanted to reach out and hold her close to him. He couldn't change this; he had no power. He felt the same emotions when his mother left. He was nothing and could do nothing; the few things that made him smile were being cast out of his life again and again. What was the point of him being alive if he was this useless? The splitting, lightening-like pain shot through him, growing stronger with every beat of his heart. His closed eyes shot open. His pupils became enlarged. He couldn't breathe.

What.

Was.

Happening.

Zuko got his answer as a razor-sharp blade the size of a finger flew past his ear, aimed at Katara. His hand moved in the path of the weapon seconds before it hit her. His blood dripped out onto Katara's dress, causing her to pay attention to the pursuer that stood at the gates of the palace. Zuko rose as Mai stood there. The dark aura possessed his body, striding towards the fire nation woman. He moved quicker than ever before; in a few steps, he was at Mai's neck, squeezing the life out of her eyes.

"What the fuck made you think you could interrupt me!" A darker voice boomed out of his throat. The lack of air prevented her from speaking. He threw her figure across the backyard of the palace; her corpse smashed against a tree. Mai fell down, shocked and in pain. Zuko's speed put him in front of her face again; he picked her up by her hair, making her stand, and used the back of his other hand to smack her across the face. Mai's vision went a frightening black and blue, sirens in her ears went off, and stars in her sight made her dizzy. He brought his knee into her chest, and then threw her to the side. "What a fucking waste." Zuko scoffed at her and stared down. He raised his hand, covering it in a purple flame, and then stopped. Katara stood a meter behind him with her hand out, pulling the body of Zuko to a kneeling position.

"You are not Zuko!" Her eyes looked down on him with more dominance than the creature could handle.

"You think so, little Minx?" A blood-curling laugh filled Katara's ears; it made her want to crawl into a hole and hide, but she knew she was stronger than that.

"What are you?" She stared into the black eyes of his man.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He rolled his head back and smiled. Katara pulled the force of his blood, snapping him back to attention. "I'll tell you what, Minx. Let's see that pretty pussy, and I'll tell you what you want to know. Lsai was delicious but I'm sure I can have more fun with you." Mai lay on the side of the two, coughing up blood; Katara couldn't interrogate this thing and help the battered woman at the same time. She didn't know what to do, but anything might help. Katara held the figure, tightly wrapped in her bender's grip, and walked over to her prisoner.

"Zuko, I know you're in there. Please, I need you to help me. I can't do this alone." Looking into the demons eyes, Katara began to see flecks of gold come to the surface again.

"Mother, don't go." Zuko, in all forms, fell, unable to hold any control over himself. Unconscious, he lay on the summer grass battling his mind for dominance.

))))

A/N: Thankz for reading, please do review.


	8. Hope

A/N: Namaste, let the show begin.

Disclaimer: You know what I do and don't own.

((((

Hope

"_Absolutely pathetic. You are a sickening excuse of a man." A deep, threatening voice came from a hidden place. Zuko _

_woke in a tunnel completely black with only a single fire flickering somewhere in the distance. He stood looking around him;_

_he had never seen this place before... The walls fell away crumbling and sucked him into the sky. A dense forest sprung up out of the ground toward the flying Zuko. He hit the ground as the trees burst into flames. The flames grew hotter and surrounded him. _

"**Run boy! That's what your good at!"**

_The familiar voice called out to him. As he tried to run, the earth under his feet morphed. He climbed up the stairs that led into the sky. A cliff came to view as the sky became covered in black snow. _

_Zuko fell fell fell off this cliff into an endless pit of desperation. _

_He landed on spikes which pierced through his limbs; he pulled his body off of his bed covered in lush gold sheets. He watched as his younger self lifted out of the bed and walked down the hall. _**'Mother!'**

**'Mother!'**

_The child walked to the backfield behind the palace; the space where Lady Hope would be was occupied by his Mother's corpse. It stood there on a pole. Her arms and hands were bound spouting blood from her mouth and veins. It poured out slowly. Zuko stood before his Mother's form her eye shot open to him._

**'Why didn't you do anything' **

_She mumbled out to him. Her black eyes blazed with fire. Then her entire being was enveloped in dark, purple flames, first burning all her clothes off then licking the skin off her. She screamed to the demons in Hell to rid her of her pain. _

**'Why!'**

**'Why!'**

_The world around him fell away again, and Katara was left there looking at Zuko, holding a thin red sheet over her torso. Her long, fluid, black hair flowed down her shoulders. Her blue eyes carved into him. The red cloak grew wider, trapping their entire world in an endless sea of red silk. Katara, fully naked, began to dance to a soundless beat, spinning and bending in exotic ways, moving her hands around her body, and doing an occasional flip of her hair to the unknown tempo. She walked closer to him and wrapped her smooth cool arms around his neck, moving closer to him. Her head brushed past his scared eye; the instant touch lit her face on fire. The dark, purple flames were there burning her face. The fire climbed into her open eyes and into her mouth; it ran into the inside of her body, eating away every innocent thing that made her. The black face and smoking body of the girl was all that was left. _

**'WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?'**

_Her dying scream rung in his ears and echoed threw him. _

_Zuko found himself back to his child-like form facing his father. He was in the middle of Agni Kai, millions of spectators sat in the stands screaming to kill the boy. Kill him! He turned back into his current self, standing with his chest bare, and all his wounds opened; blood traveled down his body and soaked his pants. The scar on his eye began to do the same; the thick, dripping blood turned a dark black and red color, covering half his body. The spectators' voices faded away, and his father melted into himself. The replica stood smiling. The same muscular chest. The same scars. The same long, black hair. The figures looked at each other, one with gold eyes, and the other with black. The alter Zuko let out his menacing laugh; it boomed throughout the endless space. Zuko stood staring. A large part of him was scared beyond all reason; the other part of him stood strong, tightening his fist and raising his head. He would stand facing this monster. Facing himself._

…

Katara wrapped the man in a thin blanket of ice and used that to carry him into his room. The ice sheet helped to keep his rising body temperature down as well as bind him; at random times he would break out in fits of violence, swinging his arms and screaming. She put the sweating, disturbed Fire Lord in his red silk bed and left. Mai was brought to the dark and deserted medical center in the palace. Katara walked in and used the water there to begin healing her. Mai laid there, her eyes shifted away from the water-bender not in rage but in utter defeat. The girl was heartbroken, and her pain was literally coursing through her body. Katara's hands passed over the broken ribs. Her water induced the nutrients in the bone and made the cells rapidly link back together, growing and mending her broken parts almost painlessly. Luckily, the bones had not punctured her organs; she was only bruised badly.

"You'll be ok." Katara reassured her. The broken woman turned her head slowly to the younger girl.

"I'd rather be dead. Nothing matters anymore. I'm ruined. He loves you." For the first time in Katara's life, she saw the hard, merciless girl's golden eyes fill with tears. Pure and clean, those tears carried the pain of her heart. The unheard sobs made the corners of Mai's mouth twitch every few seconds.

"No Mai, Zuko met me tonight to say he couldn't see me again. He is going to marry you; you're going to be fine. He chooses you." She tried to smile. It hurt her slightly, but it was the right thing to do. Mai's face did not change; it still held that sorrowful, hurt expression.

"You are a bigger fool than I thought," The tiny water droplets slid off her face as the princess moved her hands over her womb. It hit her; Katara knew why Mai had no hope left.

"This isn't Zuko's child." Mai's eyes closed. It was true. Katara could feel the child's life force. This fact would have allowed her to feel the bending powers of the unborn fetus; however, this baby had no ability in its entire body. If the Fire Lord was actually the father, his children would share that trait. The girls remained there in silence; as the waterbender did all she could to quickly mend Mai's body, her heart was beyond Katara's power. Katara was worried knowing that Zuko was still in his room struggling against this thing inside of him.

…

After Aang had heard Katara talking about kissing Zuko and how she truly felt about him, he stormed off; he got lost in his thoughts for the past few hours. If his so-called friend could betray him like this, then he really had no one. No home to go to and no family to turn to. Aang walked down the long, empty hallways, letting his feet take him in any direction that felt pleasing to them. The young airbender began to create his own options. If Katara could take chances with her feelings, he would, too. He wanted to open his heart to Zuko, maybe that would take the lonely feeling that crept into his bones at night away. With this illusion fresh in his head, the avatar built his courage up to go to Zuko's room and confront the Fire Lord. He balled his fist into tight knots and began a steady and determined path to his crush's chambers.

When Aang arrived at the chamber doors, he had no idea what was going on inside. The door creak opened slightly; Zuko lay in his bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling. The ice left on his chest had melted and was soaking the sheets under him. Aang walked through the massive room and towards the bed, he sat on the edge and called out to the occupied man. The blank set of eyes shimmered gold for a second as he turned to Aang. His breathing was rigid; he could barely lift his head. Zuko reached out for the boy and grabbed his arm.

"Please, leave!" He choked out his cry, just below a scream. Aang became tense, his body unknowingly pulling away from the man.

"I had to tell you something, please Zuko." His hand touched the Fire Lord's, squeezing it with his own. "I wanted you to know how I really felt. I don't know how to explain it. I don't know why I feel this way." Aang stared into the closed eyes of the fire-bender as he lay down. "But I-I want to be with you Zuko." The laying form's eyes opened slowly; his body rose from the bed. Looking at the anxiety ridden boy, he took his hand softly and pulled him close. Aang melted into his warm touches once again. He closed his eyes as the Fire Lord embraced his torso and took his lips, combining and connecting them with his own. The coal black eyes stared at the Avatar, smiling. He laid into the kiss. Prying open Aang's lips, he inserted his tongue; the power he could consume from this child was unbelievable. The way he could ruin Aang was even more alluring. He pulled back from the fifteen-yea-old.

"I'll give you exactly what you want."The black-eyed Zuko continued to deceive the boy, taking advantage of him.

He caressed the child's body through his tunic, moving layers of fabric aside. The Fire Lord stripped the Avatar's shoulders bare, moving slowly and purposefully. He kissed him again and again, letting the boy rub his own hands over his chest and into his hair. Aang was amazed as his feeling ran wild inside him. He loved the smooth, warm skin that his fingers had finally had the pleasure to touch, the taste of Zuko's tongue in his mouth overpowering him, and the pressure of his hands on the Avatar's thin frame. It all crept into Aang; first into his throat then slowly crawled down to his stomach and thighs. The knot turned to a tingling then a throb, moving from his thighs closer to the center of his core. Blood rushed through him, the tingling grew intensely, and Aang finally realized that the feeling, the throbbing, the beating of his heart, was growing from his loins. His young, teenage penis was engorged and controlling the airbender's mind. Aang's arousal brought him right on the edge of his sanity. This alter Zuko pulled the rest of Aang's clothing down so the boy was laying bare on his bed. The black-eyed Zuko turned his prey over and pushed him to the edge of his bed. Standing up, he kneeled behind him with a twisted glare; his eyes looked at the meat before him hungrily. Pulling out his own soft member, he stroked it a few times to make this worth the work. Oh, how he would enjoy hearing the screams from the young Avatar! The pain he would cause him. The domination. The power.

Zuko kicked open Aang's legs, spreading them, and then used his free hand to expose the virgin anus. He positioned his tip right before the opening and prepared to thrust hard enough to draw a decent amount of blood in his first push. Hundreds of ice pins threw the possessed man back, nailing him to the headboard.

Katara pulled all the water from the humidity out of the air, making more tiny pins to add to the outline of the Fire Lord. Zuko's skin bled against the black fire nation symbol as the pins dug deeper into his hot flesh. His eyes fell blank again, and his body went limp in its place.

"Katara, what did you do!" Aang screamed at the girl, wrapping his yellow fabric back around his lower half. "He feels the same way about me! But you can't handle that can you! For once someone chooses me and it's too fucking much for you!"

"Aang, you have no idea what's going on. You're putting yourself in danger." Her words were harsh and direct. "Stop being such a spoiled brat; this isn't about you." Half-dressed, the Avatar stomped out of the room.

"I think you're forgetting something. I'm the Avatar. I can take you." He walked out the room; Katara was shocked at the behavior of her once best friend, but she didn't have time for that now. Zuko was the putting them all in danger, and he was losing himself bit by bit to this monster inside.

...

"Who are you? What are you?" The questions echoed, repeating themselves manically in what was now a clear arena.

"Fool! I am you. I am the superior you. The you your father would have been proud of! The you that covers half of that weak, disgusting face of yours. I am your honor!"The alter Zuko coiled the dark purple flame around himself as he spoke, firing out balls of fire to Zuko. "I would have taken control long ago but that pathetic Iroh kept pulling you away from my hold!" Zuko dodged most of the blasts but was hit by a few. The force of those pushed him on his back as the other him dashed closer. "Finally, I was unleashed in your moments of dead." He kneeled down, grabbing the bloody Zuko in his fire covered hands. The black-eyed Zuko's hand wrapped around the other's throat, applying as much pressure as he could "I've been biding my time until I could overtake you. And to think, such a useless obsession could give me the power I needed."

_Zuko? Zuko?_

"What's this? The Avatar has come to see you."

Zuko lit his own fire, covering his hands and arms; he punched the assailant in the chest, firing a ball of fire towards him. Making his attacker let go, Zuko rushed him and slammed his elbow into the man's face. Taking a second, Zuko tried to get a message to Aang. But his alternate self was much more experienced in controlling these duel realities. He gave a roundhouse kick to the occupied Zuko, knocking him to the floor. Taking control in the physical world, the alternate continued to battle the Fire Lord in his mind. He took him by his face and sent rapid punches to the reopened chest wound, digging his fingers into the fresh scar on Zuko's face. Zuko grabbed the man's head and flipped him over. Using his knees, he rammed the look-alike in the chest. Standing up, he formed two long blades of red flames and attacked the recovering dark being. The possession created his own swords and ran at Zuko. Their weapons hit over and over again, creating this sizzling and cracking sound. The dark form dropped to his knees for a second.

"That bitch!"

Zuko didn't give him the chance to stand again; he uppercut him then punched him in his throat and again between his eyes, sending power induced shots of red flame at him with every move. The demon turned his head for a moment to spit out blood while Zuko prepared his fire into a long strand of blazing flame.

"You win for now."

The physical form of the replica faded away, leaving the black eyes hovering in his place. The fire Zuko had been holding disappeared along with the dueling area.

…

Zuko opened his eyes and found Katara at his side healing small punctures in his skin. As he looked at her distraught face and the water and blood stained sheets, he became confused. Looking around, he noticed his private members hung limp out his pants. What the hell had he been doing? He shifted to tuck those parts of himself back in. But as he moved, Katara jumped into a fighting stance, staring at his face with a frightened rage in her own eyes. He held his hands up as if under arrest.

"Katara, it's me." He looked into her blue orbs, trying to convey the honesty in his words. She gazed long and hard at him and stared back into his eyes. Releasing the tension in her muscles, she fell on top of him, embracing him with all her might.

"I was so scared. Zuko, what's happening to you?"She pressed her face into the nape of his neck, muffling the words that came out of her mouth. He pulled her tighter, brushing her long hair. He sighed as her scent, once again, filled his mind.

"I don't know. I don't know." They laid there holding one another. How the Fire Lord had prayed for this moment. How he had imagined it in his head so many times. His starlight lover lying with him. But not like this. Not scared and panicked. What could he do now that he met this other side, this reborn thing? Even as the reality of it fell on him, he couldn't help but notice Katara had fallen asleep in his arms, exhausted from the long day no doubt. He reached down, finally, and pushed his long dick back inside of the cover. The darkness in the room and the chilled skin of his love lured him into a false sense of comfort, and Zuko fell asleep. As he closed his eyes, this thought crept into his head: _knowing what lived inside him, what hope did he have left?_

))))

A/N: So I saw the Avatar movie today. For the love of all that is good in the world don't go see it. Please I'm begging you guys it was seriously just that bad. :(


	9. Mercy

A/N: Hiya! Thank you all so much for reading my story. And ultra thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar, Do own my ideas.

((((

Mercy

When the morning came, the palace was, for once, not in a state of hurried preparation. The parade would commence towards the afternoon and then the grand ball would follow. Everything for the parade had been done weeks ago; all that was felt was the execution of it. The large hall would be cleaned and decorated while the parade was going on. In the bed chambers of the Fire Lord's guests, everyone fell in a deep, heavy sleep. As the sun rose, Mai lifted her head; she was accustomed to waking at this hour. She found herself lying in her night robe in one of the guests' rooms. Judging from the blue colored apparel scattered everywhere, she was in the princess's room. Curling her knees up to her chest, she thought about what could be done. She could let Zuko propose to her, but Katara would surely tell him the truth. Mai would have to tell Zuko herself, and, maybe, the real father of her child would accept them. Too many things were being left to chance, and this innerved her deeply.

Zuko at this time had also been awake; he slept peacefully for the first time since he became Fire Lord. His gold eyes stared down at the mocha colored beauty in his arms; her legs had wrapped around his own, and her arms were cast over his chest, circling a head full of messy black hair. Her buns had come undone and random strands flew everywhere. Zuko was happy to finally be lying like this with her, but even though he was awake, this moment was just a dream. He brought his own arms around her, holding Katara for a few seconds, and then shook her shoulders gently to wake her up.

"Mmm, Zuko." Katara nuzzled her head into his chest, pulled her legs closer to his center, and giggled. Zuko swallowed hard; this couldn't be happening. "Mmm, do it again." Her soft thigh rubbed against his silk pants, causing a very tender part of Zuko to wake as well. He had conquered involuntary morning arousal when he was young, but this was more then he could handle. She squeezed Zuko's thigh in between her own legs, putting pressure on her mound. That was it for Zuko; his erection was hardened and stood straight through his pants.

"Katara, wake up." He turned her over shaking her till she finally broke from her sleep and looked up at him. She was pulled out of her dream. Remembering everything that her imagination had created, Katara's body filled with her desire. Looking at Zuko as he leaned over her just made her breath quicken. She bit her lip as her eyes scanned his pale toned chest. "Are you ok?" Zuko couldn't help but smirk. Had she really being fantasizing about him; he didn't even know how she felt about him. But this was too much. Katara tried to make her mind focus on anything else; they were lying in a filthy bed with water and blood stains everywhere. This half-possessed man leaned over her, and she was a sweaty mess from the previous night. But somehow all this managed to just turn her on. As Zuko's smirk grew, the heat inside Katara's cool flesh grew more intense.

She ran her fingers through his hair and settled her hand behind his head, pulling him down toward her. Their lips grazed each other, and their bodies became pushed together. Katara's other hand ran down his face, touching his scar. Zuko recoiled back from her. A burning struck his face; he brought his hands to his face and tried to tear at the scared flesh. His screams caused her to freeze. _What was happening?_ Zuko fell to his bed, kicking and scratching at his face. Katara jumped out of the covers and held him down.

"Zuko. Zuko listen to me! You're stronger than this! Please fight this!" His body jerked uncontrollably. Both his eyes closed. His skin began to heat dramatically.

"Kill Me!" His tears turned to steam. One eye burned a bright gold, the other a soul-deadening black.

"No, I won't leave you! I won't give up! And neither can you!" Katara stared into the eyes of this beast, of this man. Losing herself, her mind linked to his; their thoughts crawled into each other and consumed the benders.

Katara fluttered her eyes, turning around, and tried to figure out what had just happened. She was standing in the middle of a lake, but the liquid was different; it wasn't as pure or fluid as water. It seemed to be thick-like mud but light as a feather, and it held a beat. A thriving pulse ran through the darkness.

'_Zuko.'_ She thought, _'Where are you?'_ She held her hands to her face but could not see through the dark. A purple light surrounded the perimeter of her lake.

"_Find him if you can princess."_ Those black eyes appeared in the flames. Katara sat in the lake, quiet and calm, beginning to meditate. This thing was powerful. It was manipulative. It was cruel. It was sadistic. But it was also born from a part of Zuko; if she could reach him, maybe she could find a way of defeating it. _"Come with me Minx. Let me have a taste. We can be powerful together and, unlike that weakling, I know how to handle a woman."_ This creature whispered thoughts into her head; all he needed was a single weakness to exploit, and he would have her under his control. Ozai was easy, and so was his father before him; even the daughter of the former Fire Lord had been a perfect feast for his ever growing appetite. But the ones like Ursa, Iroh and Katara were the trouble. Those that did not succumb to the darkness easily were no matter; a human was just that and nothing else. Since the beginning of time, humans had fallen to him. That wouldn't change now.

…

Servants waited in the Fire Lords bathing room; he was always very prompt in the mornings, but today he was at least an hour late. Time kept passing, and there was no sign of him. Although they were worried, walking into the Fire Lord's chambers unrequested was a serious offense. None of them had a want to be imprisoned so soon in their life. They would just have to wait there until he arrived. Similarly, in the guest area, Suki had been looking for her sister-in-law. She wanted to know what had happen between her and Zuko. Walking into her friend's room, she saw the fire nation girl curled on the bed.

"Mai, why are you here? Where's Katara?"

"I'll give you a hint." She looked up, her eyes tired and puffy. "If I'm here, where your princess is suppose to be, then she's where I'm supposed to be." Sick of feeling like a weakling, Mai flung herself out of the bed and walked off. Suki became worried, wrinkling her brow. Katara wouldn't really spend the night with Zuko would she? In the far east room, Aang sat there pining over his thoughts. He was mad, but telling Katara off like that wasn't like him. Since he'd made it to this place, something had been off, but he was so concerned about his feelings toward Zuko that he hadn't sat still long enough to think about it.

A presence was in the palace; it was seeping through the walls and cracks of the floor. He tried to settle himself and meditate, but Katara's betrayal was too fresh in his mind. Aang would only get angry. He got up and went to find Appa, maybe a few hours in the sky would level out his mind. Getting out of this place and away from this aura that seemed to choke out all life would clear his mind. Aang was not the only one that could feel the cosmic imbalance. Toph roamed outside trying to perfect her metal bending skills. She seemed to have a fan that had been following her since the previous night. She was not fazed by the spectator, bending helped her focus her thoughts and analyze what was going on around her. The ground in this area seemed to be cursed, lifeless, and dead; it could have come from the years of refining the earth into cold, lifeless hunks of metal, or it could be something else. What was going on? No one could put their finger on it, and no thoughts could come. There was only today and tomorrow left for this festival then they would be leaving. Toph wanted to get out of here; something wasn't right.

"Will you come out already, geez?" She turned her head in the direction of the servant girl. "Why the hell are you following me? Seriously, you're not even good at it." The girl stood in front of Toph, pattering her feet back and forth. She was obviously scared and nervous to be in the presence of a master. "You mind answering me already? I don't have time for this." A chirping sound almost came out of the girl's throat. She kneeled down and began writing in the dirt under their feet.

'Mi nam es Faren, i cant spake.' She wrote out in the dirt; Toph could feel the cravings appear in the earth beneath her.

"Oh that's perfect I'm blind, and you're mute! Whoopty do da day. I can't take this right now; why don't you go home?"

'i dn't hav o hom. i n rfan bt luki a srvat n da palas.' Toph sat down while the girl continued to write. This would take all gotdamn day.

"Listen, as much as I wanna hear your life story−" Giggling again, the girl took Toph's hand and put it to her neck.

'How about now?' The girl smiled at Toph. Faren was sharp; she realized that Toph could feel the vibrations in her vocal cords, and someone could finally understand her.

"Ok. Fine it works, but now I have to listen to that annoying humming sound."

'Can't have it both ways. I've been following you because I know that only you and your friends can help us. I hear everything around here, and people don't care because I can't speak and can barely write. But I have to tell you what's going on here. We're all in danger.'

"Ok you got my attention Humming Bird." Faren began to explain in great detail about the history books that were locked away about the Fire Nation.

'In the very beginning with the rise of the royal family, it's said that the first father sold his soul to the dark beings so that he and all his descendants would maintain the strength and power of the Sun, which is why every child of the Fire Lord is a bender without taking chances; that same curse was carried down for generations. Ursa, who is Zuko's mother, found a way to keep the beast dormant until she was banished. Somehow, the seal was broken, and I believe that the demon has been released; however, because it was locked up for such a long time, it craves more than just the power of the Fire Nation Royals now. It wants every soul and every being in this world. The united water tribes Princess would just be the start of a takeover. If the demon in the Fire Lord got to her and the Avatar and certainly you, then he could spread a domination of the physical and spiritual worlds that has never been dreamed of.'

"Holy shit. But what can we do if this is something inside of Zuko."

'You'll have to kill him.'

…

Katara sat in the thick lake surrounded by the petrifying darkness. The purple flames slowly grew closer to her, causing the fluid to burn and sizzle into gas.

"_You can't hide from me. Nothing you do can get you out of this. You will be mine"_ The figure took his form, shaping into Zuko with those haunting black eyes._ "You are just as weak as him."_ The flames separated as he walked toward her, bringing his face inches from hers._ "That's why you couldn't save your mother; you were weak." _Katara opened her eyes, facing the demon before her.

"You're wrong. I've found my peace. Zuko gave me that. You are the weakling, thriving off of people's fears and losses. You can only exist in the shadow because you have nothing else. You have no power here." The alter Zuko laughed.

"_Minx, do you understand where we are? I have all the power here. Zuko is mine now. This place is mine, and I'll add you to my collection."_ Purple flames shot out to her, lighting the liquid on fire. Seconds before they crashed into her face, they stopped, creating a dome over her. Katara sunk into the thick fluid, smiling at the demon. The young woman came out of the sky in the Northern water tribe's spirit oasis. Falling into the pond there lay Zuko, unconscious, as images of La and Tui swam around him.

"Zuko, wake up." She smiled down at him; the distraught Lord opened his lids slowly. Bright gold eyes looked up at her.

"I thought we were going to stop meeting this way." Zuko remarked. She chuckled.

"This demon in you is feeding off of an inner fear of yours," She had discovered.

"I know that much, but I can't think of what that could be or how to get rid of it."

"When I was facing him, he brought up my mother, but you had given me peace about that. When we met in Ba Sing Se, you told me about your mother as well." She held his hands, "Zuko you never found peace about it, did you?"

"She's still alive I know that. I just have to find her. I have to save her." He turned her face.

"That's it! That's your obsession. That's what this demon is clinging to. Everything else you've been strong enough to let go. But this… you've carried it with you since she left."

"I won't give up my mother." His face began stern.

"No one is asking you to, but Zuko, we can find her together. You really think Ozai is the only person in the entire Fire Nation that knew where she was sent? How many nights do you sit up thinking about her and blaming yourself? It wasn't your fault. Every time those emotions arise, this thing takes advantage of it. Every time you feel helpless, this monster eats away at another part of you. We will find her; I promise." The powerful illusion that kept them hidden from the being began to break; he was slowly getting it.

"This thing has been in me for such a long time. I don't know if I can overpower it alone, Katara. It is a part of me. He's in my blood; I can feel it." As if on cue, the beast appeared before him. Katara's peaceful place exploded in a fiery blaze. "Get out of here."

"No. Zuko what are you thinking?"

"Katara, I'll make it out to you. I promise." He held her shoulders tightly, trying to make her understand. She nodded to him. The symbols of Tui and La swam up from the pond to Katara, taking her out of the parallel dimension. She awoke lying on top of the man. She climbed off of the bed and ran to her room; she knew how she could cleanse his blood, but they had to leave tonight.

The purple and red flames circled around each other in a dance unknown to humans, fighting each other with pure heat. Their masters locked eyes, faces molded into angry slits. The flames grew hotter and larger. The shadows that fell off of the illumination were frightening; it was as if tiny imps were stabbing into one another with daggers. The two ran toward each other. Neither one of them tried to block the other's punches. They threw them wildly and rapidly, hitting the other's face and stomach. The black eyed Zuko grabbed the other's hands; the golden fighter brought up his knee with a blast of fire, slamming it into the other's chin. His head flew backward, and the gold eyed man switched his legs and drop-kicked the demon, leveling him on his back. He locked his neck between his legs and flipped the demon over. Zuko sat on the demon, ramming his red-flame covered-fists into his sides. Zuko stood up, taking a few breathes; his thoughts were unclear and muddled. He coughed and blood spatters shot from his mouth. Why was he dizzy? The demon form of himself was clutching his side; red blood flowed from his lips. Zuko placed his hand to his mouth; his own blood was that disgusting black color.

"Go ahead, boy. Kill me." Zuko shook his head as he stared at the gold eyes reflecting back to him.

"No! I AM NOT YOU!"

He woke up in his bed, coughing up the black blood. Katara stood in front of him, her hands quivering, as she held water whips at her side. Zuko looked up at her; the thick fluid stained the edges of his pale mouth. He stared at her, one gold eye and one black.

))))

A/N: O.O review please.


	10. Faith

A/N: So I'm trying to get these out quickly for you guys but also not overload my brain; there are so many ways to pull the story. I'm also starting an AU story for Zutara, Heaven's Light. I hope you guys check it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, I do own my ideas

((((

Faith

Zuko moved his hand out toward Katara. She had changed into more suitable traveling clothes and had a brown sack tied to her back. She raised the whips over her head, preparing to strike.

"Katara, it's me; please, it's me." He shook his hand in front of her waving wildly.

"How do I know you're not lying, you monster?" Katara held the tears in her eyes still; she refused to show this thing her true feelings.

"Katara, I don't know what's happening. I'm scared." He looked at her panicked. The only thing he could do was speak truthfully with her. As this thing twisted around his soul and grew inside him, he could feel his heart slowly slip away.

"Come on. I know what to do." Her hand reached out for his on the left side of his body, but stopped abruptly. His skin held an almost grey look. His nails were sharper on the one hand; the black eye made the scarred flesh grow. Purple lines raced from the eye to his ear and down his neck. Katara couldn't help but shake. She grabbed his right hand as that side of his body was still human. "We're going to the swamps of the earth kingdom." Zuko got up pulled by Katara's hand and wrapped in a long, linen, hooded cloak. Barley being able to hold his paint brush steady, Zuko wrote a quick note about his absence. The parade had begun; you could hear the streets become alive as fire lamps sprung up from all regions of the city. The joyous sound could be heard as the two snuck out of the back entrances of the palace. They borrowed a few mongoose tigers from the palace stables and made their way toward the docks. Zuko knew where the unattended steam boats would be. They had to move quickly; they both knew how spontaneous the transformations came, and without a sure proof way to stop this demon, they couldn't waist time.

As they boarded the small ship and took off into the evening with limited supplies, they had been unaware of the eyes and ears lurking in the dark. Faren heard the plans and felt sorry for the Princess; she obviously had good intentions but couldn't possibly understand the dangers. Aang had come down on Appa; he was excited that the parade had begun. Given time away, he decided he was going to apologize. He had every reason to trust Katara; they just needed to have a long talk. When he arrived, Faren pulled Toph, hurriedly, over to Aang. Toph regrouped with him about the situation even though she knew he would be too soft about it-he was the Avatar after all; his goal was peace and balance-but there was no way she could get to them without his help in the wake of the setting sun. Toph told Aang everything they had found out. The boy realized that this had been what Katara was taking about when she interrupted him. It wasn't Zuko that cared about him; it was the twisted nature of this demon trying to corrupt him. Aang's skin felt clammy as he realized this. How had he been so stupid while his best friend was out there trying to solve this problem by herself?

"Faren, do you know where they're heading?" The girl nodded her head vigorously, moving Toph's hand to her throat.

'The Princess is taking him to the swamp land. I do not know why though.' Toph repeated, 'Please tell him what must be done. You'll have to kill the Fire Lord.' Toph took her hand away; Aang was too soft to do something like that. She was going to do it herself.

"What did she say Toph?" Aang questioned.

"Just that we better get going. Waiting for you to get back, who knows how far ahead they are." Aang nodded in agreement. The girls climbed aboard Appa, who was appreciative to be in the air, and took off. They could handle this themselves, and there was no need to worry Sokka and Suki about the current situation.

They took off to the sky as the festival surged through the royal city. The voyageurs left from the Fire Nations Capital and would have to travel past the Great Gates of Azulan, around the broader of the black cliffs, and into the strait of the fire fountain city. Katara and Zuko used their combined bending to keep the steam ship in full power; they would be in the Great Ocean by daylight tomorrow. They were really pushed for time; if they were missing more than two days, the consequences and suspensions would be so far gone they wouldn't be able to repair the damage. They were headed straight to the small river bed that would lead them to the Foggy Swamp. Working straight through the night like this tired them both, but neither of them slept. Zuko's nerves fought under his skin; the pain was throbbing over his body, keeping him awake. His black eye burned as if on fire. He wanted to rip himself in half. He couldn't stand being in this body, having this form consume him. The fire he created and manipulated was his guiding light. In the black of the night, it blazed red. The same flame he once thought of as weak burned in his hand as his own. This was the part of him that had always been his alone; the light of his fire was what gave him a sense of control and power. As he looked across the bow of the mettle boat to the young woman, he watched her. He watched the sapphire beauty propel water into the basin, mixing it with his flame. The energy erupted, blasting the creation through the small interior of the boat. Was his love for Katara really just a projection of his feelings for his mother? Had he mixed the want and the need of the other into a confused mess? He stared at her. She was so focused on her task of pushing and pulling her element through the space around them. Katara changed into the same traveling clothes she had when she arrived; only a large black cloak covered the bright blue fabric underneath.

Katara similarly was lost in thought; The Foggy Swamp was one of the few places that the spirits use to connect with those in the physical world. Katara had learned many customs of the waterbenders there. They use the purity of the water and the close spiritual connection in ceremonies for La and Tui. It was a long shot, but maybe they would know a way to remove whatever was in him. Her muscles ached, and her eyes grew heavy. Things had been nonstop since she got here. What was she doing traveling across the entire ocean to a swamp so maybe Zuko could conquer …The sunlight appeared over the horizon. Her hands flowed in vain waves, pulling only droplets from the sea. Her face sunk, and she stumbled forward to a bending Zuko. Katara's mind was laden with dread, and her body was barely hanging onto consciousness. Zuko saw as she fell and stepped to swoop her up.

"I'm sorry. I just need a little rest." She fought to keep her eyes open. Zuko folded the princess up in his arms, cradling her. He looked down at her half-open eyes. Her autumn and black hair layered his hand behind her head. He gazed down at her lips; they were pale. Her skin was losing that glowing shine on its soft mahogany surface. He was doing this to her, taking the life out of her slowly every time he touched her. He sat on the boat protecting her delicate form; the wind blew fiercely as the rest of the evaporating liquid found its way out of its guiding tunnel. He wouldn't take his eyes off of her. Looking at her, he felt the pain slip away and the anxiety come to a halt. Zuko's nails began to shrink on his left hand. The purple lines receded closer to his black eye. Peace would find them soon enough. Tui looked down on the helpless creatures; he had seen the beings adrift, taking pity on them. The current pushed the vessel closer to its destination.

The threesome that followed in the air remained far enough back as to not give themselves off. The irony hung in Aang's head at how he was now hunting the former prince. At about midday, the tiny ship had disappeared in the distance. Worried about his friends, he spent a large deal of time checking the water to make sure they hadn't gone under; the current had really gotten fierce. They flew on in silence, toward the swamp land.

Tui called to the swampbenders; they followed the signs to the mouth of the river bank that opened to the ocean. In the distance the small ship could barley be seen. Pulling them to port, Huu stood at the far edge of the swamp, listening to the will of the Ocean spirit. Drawing the boat in, he could feel the way. The air seemed to thicken, and the trees almost bent away from the creature in the ship. Zuko stood up in a panic, feeling the quickening pace of their movements. The day was almost over. The Fire Lord saw a thick man around Uncle's size pulling them in; he was dressed in nothing more than a loin cloth and a leafy hat.

"Why have you come?" Huu's voice boomed, commanding respect. Zuko's spine tingled; he was running out of time. His head became dizzy.

"Katara," He shook her awake. Huu collected the agriculture around him; the dark aura in the dark-cloaked man multiplied. Katara blinked, waking up all her senses. She climbed out of the ship to face Huu. As she did the swamp leader noticed her immediately and let the vines fall back to the earth. "Cousin!" A smile crept to his face. Zuko dropped to his knees behind them, and Katara ran to the man.

"It's Zuko; he needs your help." Her eyes pleaded with Huu. Nodding, the swamp benders would waste no time. They wrapped him in cool herbs and carried him deep into the sanctuary of their village.

"Move him inside." The half-naked leader commanded to the other benders. An opening to the banyan grove tree opened at the base. An entanglement of vines separated, showing them a very detailed system of webbing. "You say a demon is inside. We are going to link the roots of the banyan tree to his veins. The blood will surge through the tree, cleanse, and return to him. But I must warn you, the tree will only take out what does not belong. This thing inside of him may be there because he and it are one."

"I have to try." Huu pulled a thin root from the ground of the tree as someone else slit the wrist of the Fire Lord, wrapping leafy padding around the wound. Huu moved out of the tree. Katara began guiding the blood into the roots, letting the water of each mix with the other until a steady stream was established. She sat in the darkness by the man and prayed to every God that was listening.

Aang, Toph, and Faren arrived at the swamp. The girls climbed off of Appa first then Aang slid off the bison's back, landing on the lush surface of the swamp floor. A beat stopped his movements, pulsing into him. His vision went blurry, and his mind linked with the world around him. Aang's body hit the ground, light shining from his arrow tattoos.

…

Aang stood up. The physical world-that was around him only seconds ago-stood frozen. A child, who appeared about seven-years-old with long, green hair, looked up at him.

"We have no time Avatar," Her brown eyes spoke to him "Come." She shifted the ground under them, moving herself and Aang. They arrived at a frightful place. They seemed to be in a dungeon: it was black and cold. Lightening struck the sky, breaking the atmosphere. Droplets of blood fell from the cracks in the sky. As the red fluid hit the ground, it burned the nature under it. "There" The girl pointed to the beings; a large bird covered in red and orange fire struck at another bird covered in purple and black flames. "They are inside of this place; they will kill me. Bring the black bird to Koh, back where he belongs." The land changed again. They stood completely in the spirit realm; the two gigantic spirits flew at each other striking. The red bird seemed to take the upper hand quickly enough but would always fly away; he would not kill the creature. This put him at a disadvantage as the black bird struck deep into the other's chest, ripping open a fresh wound. The Avatar found that he could do very little to save the creature, but if he did not act soon the black bird would eat the other whole.

Running on the wind, Aang took to the sky facing the black bird.

"Leave him!" The Avatar threw open his arms "Take me instead!" The demon let out a screech that bordered on laughter. The red bird dove in-between the two and flapped his wings in Aang's direction, trying desperately to move him away. The black bird brought his talons into the back of the red fowl, causing him to fall to the ground under them. Aang was horrified. What kind of entity would kill so savagely like that? "Race me; if you win, I give my soul to you! If not, you stop this torture to the spirits!" The screech came blowing out of the beak of the bird; he flapped his wings in agreement. "From here to the Great Tree." The words left Aang's mouth, and the bird took off. Aang followed in the rear, propelling himself, using the elements in the space around him. He'd hop from treetop to treetop, keeping the bird in his sights but not getting to close. As the Great Tree neared, Aang shot forward, gliding over the head of the spirit and landed at the base of the entrance of the cave under the tree. Enraged at the turn of events, the bird flew at Aang; he would have the Avatar no matter what the outcome of this stupid game. Koh darted from out of the cave, shielding the Avatar and staring dead into the eyes of the demon.

"Akuma, I send you out for one little errand, and you run off to the human world." Koh's centipede body wrapped tightly around his prey. The bird body began to shrink, and a tiny, faceless fire spirit remained.

'Koh, I was gathering power for you, to bring you faces.' Akuma pressed the thought into Koh's mind.

"I don't have the patience for your lies. I'll just have to remove your wings-that should keep you at bay for the next thousand years." A twisted chuckle fell from his lips. Koh snapped towards the Avatar, missing his exhausted expression by only a half of a second. "I suppose I should thank you or something." Koh edged closer to the calm Monk.

"It is my duty and pleasure to return your...?"

"Story teller." Koh finished, moving back into the cave.

…

When the red bird fell to the ground, he was cast out of the spirit realm and back into his body; however, the damage had been done as the last of his blood flowed out of the tree and into Zuko's limp body. His own life force was fading. Zuko's body had returned to normal: both eyes were a striking gold again; his skin a glowing pale; and his scar had faded; and a pink fresh skin had grown over the mark. The roots of the tree opened as Huu walked back in; the process had been completed, but Katara still feared for his life. Toph and Faren used their own combined abilities to guide Appa to the village. Aang's limp body lay on the back of the bison. They arrived just as the pair came out from underneath the tree.

"Katara!" She yelled; the way her friend's weight settled on the earth, she knew it was her. "Step away from Zuko." She yelled to her friend.

"Toph, what are you talking about? Zuko's sick; we have to get him back to the palace." She was shocked and confused at the young earthbender's actions. Faren ran up behind Toph, grabbing her hand again and putting it to her throat.

'What if the monster got to the Princess already?' Toph stepped away from Faren.

"Move aside Katara. Aang should have killed the Fire Lord, and you should have killed Azula. I won't let this world fall to pieces because of your pity." She moved into a fighting stance. Her legs spread dramatically over the earth, and her hands at rigid parallel forms. She moved them all in one upward motion, jolting her body. Pillars of soft soil erupted from the ground; swamp benders began running toward the geezers of dirt, forcing vines around the mounds to pull them back down. Toph had to shift many times to try and control this loose-packed soil. It was almost like sand bending; there was so much liquid in the dirt. Before the fountain of soil could reach Zuko, Katara wrapped a dome of green forest around him. Stepping in front of the dome, Katara launched tentacles of vines at her misinformed friend. Katara used hundreds of vines as whips, lashing out at the soil spouts, cutting them in half. However, Toph found more grounding in her surrounding; they became evenly matched.

Faren moved around the two girls, toward the dome that went untended to. She pulled out a small, three inch dagger that rested behind her robes and began cutting at the vines that protected the Fire Lord. Her face twisted into a manic expression.

'This is for Father Zhao.' She would have her revenge; she would rid this world of the pathetic excuse for a Fire Lord. The last vine broke, unraveling Zuko laying there before her. Faren raised her blade into the air and brought it down toward Zuko's heart with a force only loss could achieve.

"Hyyyk!" The crackled scream came out of Faren's lips. She looked down as a turtle-duck had bit her little ankle.

"Step away from him." A tall, pale woman forced the blade out of the little girl's hand. The middle-aged woman wore only a leafy skirt; her long, black hair ran over her chest covering the pink nipples underneath. Many other women appeared, jumping down from the trees, some with bow-and-arrows on their backs. Faren fell to the ground and began weeping; thick, salty tears fell from the girl's eyes.

'It isn't fair. It isn't fair. It isn't fair.' She mumbled, but as her cry came out, there was no one to understand her. Toph felt the chaos and pulled her attack back from her friend; the sorrowful feeling of her new ally caused the vibrations under her to quake. Toph had been wrong. Katara pulled her own offensive to a halt, noticing the confused earthbender's reaction to something. Aang finally came to, hopping down from Appa. He ran over to Toph.

"Are we too late?" He asked, not really sure what was happening.

"No Avatar; your timing is perfect." The pale woman walked to the teenagers and young adults; her gold eyes shined down on them, and her bright white smile warmed their hearts. Katara looked back over to Zuko; his condition had not improved. She departed from her friends and took to his side. "Do you want him to live?" The mysterious woman called to her. Katara instantly nodded her head. The pale woman took Katara by the hand and motioned to the other women to bring the Fire Lord. Katara's body was tense and rigid. None of this made sense. Who were these women? As if reading the young woman's mind, the almost-bare woman leaned close to her and whispered "Trust me."

))))

A/N: One more chapter to go!


	11. How To Save A Life

A/N: Salute, really really sorry to make you guys wait so long :( but here goes nothing. **Currently looking for a grammatical beta if interested please let me know**

Warning: The lemon is off set by an * its not bad but for those of you who would rather skip it.

Disclaimer: I own all of my ideas and none of Avatar

((((

How To Save A Life

The beautiful women carried Zuko's body up into the tree tops and disappeared, the woman with a slender frame and gold eyes hosted Katara into the trees along with herself. Faren had been restrained with vines anchoring her arms to the ground. Aang who was really confused now, sat to talk with Huu maybe the swamp leader could help clear his mind a little. Toph walked over to the restrained girl kneeling down in front of her. They just stared at each other for a moment. Thick drops of water still ran down Faren's pale face, on this untainted ground Toph could feel the flow of energy much clearer.

"Was anything you said true?" Toph's cold white eyes pierced through empty space. But the little girl wouldn't answer, she wouldn't mumbled or chirp or even twitch. The blind master looked at her; Faren's eyes were filled with a heartbreaking sorrow. The little mute girl had failed the one thing she was supposed to accomplish, the one thing that would have made her father proud of her. All that was gone, she might as well die now. Toph could feel the fleeting light in her eyes, her head flew down she looked away facing the ground. Toph raised her hand from her sides and placed them on either side of Faren's head then brought her head closer till their foreheads lightly rested on each others. The pulses from Faren's brain gave Toph a shaky illustration of what was going on in the mutes mind. The history was true but the conclusion Faren had given her was not. She was just a little girl, who was lost and scared, who wanted a family and love. The older girl wrapped her arms around her,"you're not alone anymore." Toph whispered as she held her.

In the thick dense treetops Katara was brought to a complex system of intertwining tree houses, they were brought into a large house only Zuko, the golden eyed woman and herself were left there. The roof had a large opening at the very top for the sun it also allowed a light breeze to come in. Zuko was stretched out over thin blankets on the floor, his pants had been removed.

"You will have to be the one who heals him." She turned to the girl and took her by the shoulders.

"But there's no water here?" Katara's blue eyes turned questioningly across the room. The woman gave her a sad smile.

"His life force is not strong enough to bring him back to us; if he is to live you will have to transfer apart of yourself into him." Her hands moved down to Katara's, "You'll have to make a physical link with him a connection that will link your life force or he will die,"

"What do I do?" Katara's face was harsh with realism.

"I'm afraid you might not understand, Katara... you will have to copulate with him to create a link." When the words meet Katara's ears her head turned to the naked man that lay before both of them. This went beyond attraction she would be giving him a part of her life and giving up her virginity. "The longer we wait the weaker he will get." The woman moved away from the girl. Katara began to take off her thin shield of clothing; the older woman looked away and prayed that all would go well.

The Princess felt the humid thick air settle on her skin, as she climbed on top of Zuko. His skin was turning blue he felt cold and dense taking her hand down to his soft genitalia she slowly stoked it the anxiety that build within her was overwhelming, her stomach quaked and churned as he slowly hardened just enough for her to place him at her entrance. Katara swallowed hard and quieted her breathing she let her own body weight slip him inside of her. _'Just breathe, just breathe.'_ She told herself as his length moved into her tiny tight warmth, continuing so far before it all came to a stop. Katara closed her eyes sucking in a large gasp of air and dropped her hips onto his breaking her hymen. Time froze the energy inside of Katara swirled in her loins and pasted into his lifeless form. Zuko's body relished in the new strength it flowed into his muscles and mind, his heart beat strengthen by their connection. At the same time Katara's own life force was being milked out of her body. Reality began to play once more Zuko opened his eyes he could feel the power whelm in him as well as feel that he was gaining something out of the figure over him. He focused his golden orbs on the mocha skin sitting on him anger, sadness and panic shot threw him, she was dieing. Zuko pushed his torso upwards on his elbows taking Katara's head behind one hand he reached for her lips and made another connection.

The energy rushed from the awakened Zuko and into the fading Katara. It surged back and forth between the two of them her river filled him changing into fire; his fire shot threw her morphing back to soothing life. They created their balance within each other sharing the others life, Zuko broke the kiss and lifted Katara off of his engorged member. His eyes were locked on her face it had changed from pain stricken to soft and intoxicating as he released her body from his, his bright golden eyes drew imaginary lines down every detail of her body hoping to memorize every tiny aspect as well as the large ones. His head stopped at the trail of trickling blood. Zuko's face fell serious he looked up at her concerned.

"Katara, you're a virgin." the words fell out of his mouth as a gasp.

"I _was_ a virgin," her blue eyes held a mixture of excitement and fear. He just looked at her for a while she had given herself to him her life force lived in him .

"Katara I love you, let me be the one to take care of you for the rest of your life. The one thing that all of this has taught me is to value what you have." Katara sat in front of him her loose hair hung over her shoulders and framed her face. "Become my wife." Her eyes opened wide and her mouth fell open. The woman walked up behind Zuko his senses strangely acute at that moment felt the movement and energy of someone familiar. He pushed Katara behind his torso as he turned to look at the figure. "Who the hell are-" His mother smiled as she gazed at her son for the first time in nearly seven years.

"My son," Thick tears filled her eyes. Her bright smile spread across her face as her hands shook she waited standing there with her messy hair and particularly clothed body. Zuko froze was this real was he dreaming if he touched her would she disappear.

"Mother you're your, naked?"the twisted confused overjoyed expression flooded his face.

"And so are you," her smile grew wider as she laughed at her son. He was so big now he had grown into a fine man, Ursa keeled down to the level of the two younger adults and sat in front of them.

"Mother, What happen, how did you get here ,where is here. I'll take you home finally, finally." Zuko stopped in his rant, his mind was riddled with questions yet wanted to be speechless. "And this is Katara he reached for her hand looking at her happily the idea had finally set in at just how exposed they all were sitting there together. A thick rouge blush covered the brown skin of the girl.

"There is so much to discus so many things to talk about and explain. If I only had one desire in my life it was to see you again." Her hand reach up to Zuko's face she brushed the fallen hair away from his left eye and over the new pink flesh where his scar use to rest. Go back to the palace. That is your place."

"Of course Mother but you're coming with me. I won't let go of you,"

"Please Zuko, I've found my place as well. In this village in this swamp, I will always be here waiting for you my son I'm so proud of the man you have become."

"But I don't understand come home Mother," Katara placed her hand on Zuko's shoulder

"She is home now Zuko."

"Go Start your own family now and make your future beautiful." Ursa's eyes drift to the blue orbs that belong to the girl. Silently Zuko agreed but he would be back. He had found his mother in her banishment and would never lose her again. Zuko now had this strong determination he knew the promise of a meaningful relationship with the woman he loved was no longer a fantasy but something he could accomplish. Katara dressed in her blue robes as Zuko looked away politely he wanted to drown in the sights of her body but remained a gentleman. Ursa returned to the couple with a knee length clothe for Zuko She guided the two back toward the men's camp hugging her son in a long tight hug. She had a feeling that she would see him soon.

The two walked back to the camp as evening surrounded them, their awaiting party stood there they had been talking about the truths and lies of the situation at hand. They talked about how Zuko had been fighting a family inherited demon recently and he and Katara had traveled here to dispel that evil. When Katara and Zuko arrived they walked hand in hand making their friends notice their closeness. Aang ran to Katara despite his inner hurt and hugged her; he was more ashamed of the way he had been behaving. Faren stood beside Toph, cylinders of mud handcuffed the child, the water had been drained out so they were as hard as rocks. Toph approached Katara with an apologetic look in her face.

"Listen I guess," She started being humble wasn't her best trait.

"No need Toph, we have to get back." Katara and the younger girls all walked toward the bison it was the night of the last day of the festival, Zuko's note said they would be back by then. As they walked away thanking Huu and the other swamp dwellers Aang walked with Zuko.

"Aang, the memories from these past few days are hazy but I remember something happening between you and I." His pale face turned to the avatar, "Did I hurt you?" Aang's gray eyes looked at Zuko in his bare form, his lean muscles, the skin on his face grew rapidly he was truly handsome. Aang sighed as he looked away from his second crush to his first.

"No Zuko. Everything's ok." They exchanged smiles and climbed on to Appa, Zuko wasn't the only attractive guy in the world and the young boy was sure somewhere, there was someone else like him. They took off into the sky Aang sitting at the front of Appa, Toph and Faren sat at the back of the giant beast communicating in half silence.

'Are you going take me to jail.' The mute turned away looking over the edge, Toph's hand rested on Faren's shoulder communicating the vibrations from her body.

"No, you're gonna live with me. I'm bringing you back home you want a family you got it, but don't except much." The small gold eyes turned to her. Lunging forward she nuzzled her torso against the Earth Kingdom noble as tiny tears peaked at her eyes. "Come on dammit, all this affection." The earth-bender smiled and let the child hug her. Zuko wrapped Katara in his arms and smiled, but Katara still had worries on her mind.

"Zuko do you really want me to marry you. She turned her head to his slightly, he squeezed her closed to him.

"Yes Katara, I can't think of anything that would make me happier."

"And Mai?" His grip loosened from her torso.

"Your right, I forgot. I will never love her. I can't marry her and let you walk away from me but I can't abandon my child."

"What if it wasn't your child,"

"I would help her the only way I know how. She would be banished so no one would know of her adultery she could hide the pregnancy and maybe start a life somewhere new. I don't see any other way."

"So you would have to marry her for Mai to have any hope of a normal life. Zuko, I don't know if I love you, but I care for you much more then I ever realized. Marriage is a big step and I can't just rush into it based on a whim, once we get back and everything is figured out. You and I can see what options are left for us." she rationed.

The group flew on toward the palace or at least some part of the Fire Nation, the group had to let the Fire Nation know they were back safely. When someone finally walked into the Fire Lord's room they found the man no where in site but had not searched to find the note. They assumed that the others missing meant a kidnapping had accrued, but with no proof the United Water Tribe Prince and his wife were put in house arrest while more information was gathered. No one other then the royal advisors knew of their Lords absence. The group returned Appa to the ranch where he was being held, then walked back to the main entrance of palace. They were on the offensive at first worried about the reaction after being gone for such a long time. As they walked through the halls no one seemed to act any differently their eyes averted from the almost nude Lord and bowed deeply just like any other day. Zuko walked into his room as the others returned to their own quarters undisturbed, once he was dress he stepped into his sitting room and was surprised to find the council in the middle of a discussion.

"My Lord what happen, where have you been. It was those traitorous pitiful excuses for noblemen who took you wasn't it." The advisor's surrounded him four men in heavy Fire Nation robes. Zuko looked at the man that had spoken, and slapped him with the back of his hand.

"Lets not speak so ill of my guess, hm." his face held no emotion. His gold eyes flickered as if sparks were in them. "I'm perfectly fine, we all had business to attend to and I give my deepest apologizes from making you all worry, it was very irresponsible of me. But I did leave a note." He explained matter factly. I'm aware that the firework show will close the ceremonies tonight correct, this should commence in a few hours. Make sure everyone gets there on time please." Zuko smiled at the other men and turned out of the room he had to find Mai.

…

Katara walked into her room exhausted from the past few days, all she really wanted to do was crash on her bed and go to sleep, a nice bath wouldn't hurt either. As the princess tried to clear her mind and bask in the comfort of the blue sheets underneath her, Suki had just been released from her room arrest. The Kyoshi warrior kicked open the wooden door that hid Katara's room from view.

"Katara! You've gone some 'xplain to do!" With her hands on her hips she marched straight to the younger woman and waited with her scowling face. "All of a sudden they lock us in our room and tell of its a political matter. Tell me what's the point of being married to the next Grand Chief of the United Water Tribes and I can't even know what's going on? So I sneak out to find you and your gone! That's when it hit me, what did you do to get everyone's panties in a bunch?" Katara laughed at her friend's out burst but it was uplifting to know someone cared even if Suki did show it in an odd way. She told her the majority of what happen leaving out unnecessary details here and there. Soon they would have to get ready for the last event and then they would be headed back home.

...

Zuko arrived at Mai's family's estate instead of knocking directly on her door he stunk into the empty dark bedroom through the window, he sat on her bed and waited for her. He played with a tiny flame in his hand, everything seemed so clear now everything was so calm so simple. The battle inside of Zuko was over he had no need to hold anything back, he had no need to second guess himself, if he was angry he would attack if he was scared he would hide and if he was aroused he would fuck. Things would be good for him now that his restraints were gone. Mai walked in the dark room and stopped when she saw the light flickering.

"Zuko," she questioned "your here, I suppose she told you?" Zuko rose from the bed and walked over to Mai standing in the door way. He brushed his hand over her face, "Your scar is gone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but the baby isn't yours." She looked away.

"Good, it'll make this easier." his hand wrapped around her throat and tighten. Mai's eyes grew wide and her hands tried to pull and scratch and tug. He was too strong for her, her legs flew in all directions as Zuko lifted her off the ground. "This is your only way out Mai. You wouldn't be able to survive in banishment. No need to thank me." He continued to squeeze the rest of her life out of her pores till nothing was left of the girl, her life force seeped out of her mouth and absorbed into her murder's body. Wrapping Mai in his arms she jumped back out the window and walked into the forest to cremate the corpse.

...

The fire works climbed into the sky and exploded, sparks spread through the night, cries of wonder and excitement filled the beach many spectators had gathered after the feast to watch. Katara noticed something strange within her as well something that she couldn't quite place. A hand touched her shoulder, and drew her attention to it. Zuko was there with a concerned expression on his face.

"I talked to Mai, she told me the truth and now she's gone." Katara turned from him and continued to look into the sky her mind dazed for an unexplainable reason.

"I'm so hungry." she whispered.

"Come with me, I know what you need." The night seemed like a dream cloudy and perfect. The two walked into the darkness away from the crowd and farther away from the lights that decorated the sky in fire filled images. Katara's eyes stared into Zuko's his were the brightest gold that she had ever seen, they sparkled in the fading moon light. With his scar gone his radiating pale skin made his eyes almost shine silver, Zuko's black hair was pulled half way up while the bottom hung freely. They spun in circles in each others arms letting their mind surf untamed in the night. Katara began to take off his robes they fell in thick puddles on the ground, Zuko tangled his fingers in her black autumn hair and drew her head closer as the last piece of fabric descended his body. He brought her lips to his and breathe out just barely letting the stolen life energy pass into and intoxicate the waterbender's senses. As she inhaled the energy flowed into her as well making her mind dizzy she fell forward having Zuko catch her with his lips locking on hers, massaging her mouth open against his own his tongue slipped into her mouth and the life force with it. Katara's own eyes began to shimmer and grow brighter as they deepened their kiss. Zuko's hands roamed her body adding much of her clothing to his under them, their body pushed together in the intimacy of the night. The images of Zuko's actions filled her mind she felt what he had done, his strength and his determination. As if she was the one killing Mai she saw the light fade out of the girl's eyes and it rode through her.

As she came out of this vision the passion inside of her grew wildly, Zuko's touch was so warm his fingers pressed against the skin on her lower back then her thigh, the back of her neck then on the side of her breast all while his lips consumed hers. Zuko similarly felt the erotic beat of Katara's heart as it sped up taking in the energy, he could smell the warm liquid that would be dripping from her lower regions soon. Her cool flesh awoke his every nerve as her delicate fingers traced his muscles, her nails lightly scratched at his rough skin. They finally broke the kiss, Zuko's eyes returned to normal he could see the last of the fleeting shimmer in Katara's blue silver eyes.

"You know what I've done, and you know I enjoyed it. I can't explain but this is who I am somehow. Could you possibly love me knowing that every time we kiss you will have to feel that." She wrapped her arms around his neck jumping she encircled her legs around his torso.

"Some how I think I could love this, I could love you."

He held her up over his face her loose hair was a perfect cascade and the moon her halo. Zuko lowered Katara onto his fully hardened dick, her entrance was still tight squeezing his member to her walls there was no room for error. Her reaction was all he needed, Katara writhed in his arms her hand tangled in her hair she rolled her head back in ecstasy, her moans came out her mouth in melodious tones. He smiled at her as her eyes finally returned to him, laying her down on the pile of clothing under them. He pulled out of her causing her lips to part in a gasp, Zuko lowered his head to her wet pussy and licked her lips savoring her sweet taste. Kissing her aroused clitoris he lead a trail of hot fiery kisses up her thighs gently spreading her legs apart, he licked up her chest till he arrived at her breast suckling at her nipples gently passing his tongue over them and using his other hand to massage the other breast. He continued up to her neck and began to nibble at the flesh there as well biting and sucking, Zuko was careful not to rest his body weight on his love, he did not want her to feel over powered. His ministrations were perfect Katara let her senses take in every pleasurable feeling, his hot body rose her core temperature and began melting her from the inside.

"Zuko, give it to me. I want it I need it." She rose her head and looked him in his eyes he slipped his tongue around her bone belly ring and over her clit causing her legs to jerk her fluid was coming out of her in floods, how sweet it was to the Fire Lord as his tongue pushed inside her entrance Katara gasped and her body rode the wave that coursed through her. She ripped his top knot off and pulled his head up from between her legs, "Don't fucking tease me." she said it as threatening as possible but her whimpers made it sound like a plea.

"Yes my Jewel" he climbed on top of her body and placed himself slowly inside of her, Katara's moans filled the air once more. He pulled out causing his tip to pop out of her entrance then reinserted it pushing half his length into her then pulling out, again he entered her pushing two third of his way in then pulling out Katara's hands were spread across his back clawing at his flesh. Her body screamed for more she wanted more. Zuko finally pushed his whole staff into her holding it there for a moment he then began moving, stroking back and forth, his hand rubbed the side of her hips and helped her to move in rhythm with him. It was painful for Zuko to go this slow, but he was more concerned that she orgasmed hundred times before he came once. And as he increased his pressure and drove deeper and harder Zuko would accomplish his goal. He picked her up so that they faced each other Katra's arms wrapped around the Fire Lord's neck her legs around his waist, he continued to thrust into her in this new position.

"Zuko, oh La! Zuko, YES YeS!" Her voice cracked she had lost count of how many times she had came, the fact that so much of her personal juices could have come out was mind blowing. He laid her back down and raised one of her legs skyward getting on his knees, his speed found a new ferocity he rammed into the tight space teaching it to open wider forcing his dick all the way to his base. Zuko's balls bopped at Katara's anus in and out he filled her. The intensity of Katara's pleasure reached its peak, "OH ZUKO FUCK ME!" it was her last scream before her body broke, she squirted out over his lower torso more of her fluid flooded out onto Zuko. The feeling pulsed over his dick finally bring him to cum his thick white seed shot towards her cervix filling her up on the inside. Letting all of it find shelter inside her vagina, a deep throaty growl resonated from his throat. He had never come that hard in anyone. Pulling out he could see Katara's lips were swollen drops of his cum spilled out of her. She lifted herself onto her elbows and took what was left of Zuko's cum on her fingers taking it into her mouth, she moaned at the taste. Katara tried to stand but collapsed on top of her lover, she giggled in her exhaustion. Zuko held her almost freezing flesh to his burning body, small trials of steam rose into the air around them. As Katara slept Zuko picked up her limp body and carried them back to the palace in the fragile hours of the morning.

Zuko had to many broken memories of things he had done in his chambers, he wouldn't put someone so precision in something so filthy. They instead spent the rest of the night sleeping in her bed. When the morning came the Fire Lord couldn't help but sit up and wonder, was it possible for him to make Katara happy he wanted to leave the politics and responsibilities behind and just spend his life in a blissful wonderment with her. Zuko stroked Katara's head her soft hair fell over his fingers, he stood up from the bed and covered himself with a thick red bed robe. The other guest awoke around noon there was no need for them to awake early today, the only thing on their schedule was their departure. Suki knocked on her friend's door once she awoke she wanted to ask more questions about what had happened in the swamp. She opened the door and found a messy water tribe girl spread out in her bed. Suki ran to the bed and began jumping up and down on the mattress.

"Wake up, stop wasting time girl. We're finally getting out of here! Gosh it's no wonder everyone here is crazy this place will make anyone go mad after a while." Katara had woken up but couldn't bring herself to look at Suki the reality of last night settled into her deeply. Zuko wanted to marry her and he would kill anyone that kept him from that.

"Hey Suki, about that going back thing." Her eyes glanced up at her sister in law, maybe if Katara told her more of the truth the older woman could give her better advise. Suki sat down for the evening and talked to Katara, as she finished packing.

"Listen, I know it's not the lady like think to do but you have to look at this as just sex. If you don't feel the same way about him then you have the right to take things slow. Come back home for a while and tell him you just want more time to get to know each other. If he's in love with you as much as he says he is he'll understand and let you have the time you need. But you knew he was fragile, especially after all the stuff that just happen between you guys. I mean, I don't want to sound like a mother but Katara, what were you thinking." The blue eyed girl cast her eyes away in shame, what had she been thinking. It seemed that during the whole thing she was just so hungry. Suki and Katara separated and to finish gathering anything they might need, Katara found herself in Zuko's sitting room with new traveling clothes on. When he walked in to find her there his serious face, completely healed, now took on a new light, he was so happy to just look at her. Behind Zuko's back he held a gift for her, he wanted her to agree to a proper marriage and not just sweep their love under the rug.

"We should talk," Katara stood to face him.

They walked back to the docks together all the councilmen where there to bid their farewells, Zuko and Katara had discussed having a long distance relationship to smooth things over and then perhaps things would progress to their union. The Fire Lord hated the idea, he wanted her to be with him now and always but he would give her the time she needed. As everyone boarded the large vessel he stood there fingering the gold chain link choker in his hand a tear drop jewel hung from the middle a sapphire and ruby stone had been molded together to create the tear drop. He would give it to her one day and share their linked energy for the rest of their lives.

))))

A/N: Fin! My apologies for taking a month for this one chapter. Review please and thank you. ^_^

**Currently looking for a grammatical beta if interested please let me know**


End file.
